Family Reunion
by bacarditoo
Summary: I read a story by Pagan called breathing space, a little symbiote was mentioned in the story but never elaborated on, this story was written as an addition to Pagan's. Now this was my first attempt at writing so please be kind. Martouf, Malek and Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: L'oritan's Story  
Characters: Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Other  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: I recently read Pagan's story Breathing Space on the Symbiotica website and got to thinking about the little symbiote in the lake ( if you are not aware of the site here's the address http://tokra. this was to be a collection of short stories and was my first attempt at writing so your opinion would be greatly valued, see what you think, best wishes, bacardi.

Our new friends are in Italic and our original Tok'Ra are in bold.

**Family Reunion L'oritan's Story**

_It's been a few millennia since Egeria left through the Chaapa'ai leaving us alone in this great lake, I've not been lonely though there are many of us here, our Queen and Mother said our family would come for us, but still we wait…._

We watched worriedly as the Chaapa'ai sprang to life, mother said to be careful as there were things and people in the universe that would wish to harm or even worse kill us, we watched as a group of people emerged from the event horizon and hoped that they would leave us in peace but instead they head right towards us...

A balding man approached me, he was quite stocky, what little hair he did gave was greying and the years showed on his face, but still it was a gentle face " **Hello young one" **

"_Who are you? Should I flee?"_

" **Do not fear me, I am Selmak of the Tok'Ra"**

I know that name " _I know you, you are of Egeria also" I realised that all he would hear were short squeaks and squeals so I start to swim in circles, Selmak and his group are now laughing at me but I don't mind, we have found our family or rather our family has found us._

Selmak continues to speak to me but I am so excited I don't think I paid much attention, "**We need to take you home with us so we've brought some stasis containers for you, don't be afraid, come here little ones"**

"Myself and my sistersapproached Selmakand allowed him to picke us up, he did sogently one by oneand gasped in shock

" I there a problem dad?" _a blonde woman asked._

" **No problem Sam, It's just, well, she's a Queen, in fact all three of them are"**

_Everyone looked at us in shock, the others are swimming near now, soon all of us will have a new home._

* * *

" **Sam, are you certain this is what you want?"**

" Dad, I said that this was a possibility sooner rather than later, this way we can sort out the Tok'ra's problem of numbers and we can communicate with our newest arrival"

" **As long as you've thought this through, I don't want to see you unhappy"**

"I've thought it through Dad, and I've talked it through with Martouf and Lantash, they're behind me on this one hundred percent, don't worry everything's going to work out fine you'll See"

_Something's going on, there's a lot of hustle & bustle in our new pool area_

" **Come here little one"** A stern looking woman orders me,_I do not know this Tok'Ra, she makes me nervous._

" **You will not be harmed, we have a host for you"** She continued and I picked up on one word,

" _A host? For me?" I swam to her eagerly as fast I my fins would carry me and soon after we were on our way to meet my new soul mate._

" Hello again, I'm Sam, we'll be blending if you have no objections" Why should I object? she is beautiful and comes with a gorgeous mate

_I move closer to her still nervious as she places me next to her lips, she opens her mouth and I jump in fins first (an expression that I borrow from my mother)_

" Her names L'oritan, her sisters are A'nesh and Miran" She notifies the woman in front of us

" **have you told her?"**

" That she's to be separated from her sisters? Yes, I've told her, obviously she's upset, but she understands that safety comes first, she wants to know have hosts been found for the others"

" **General Hammond is currently trying to sort that problem, we've never had to find so many hosts before, this is quite overwhelming"**

_I assume control, " You are Garshaw of belote"_

" **I am"**

" _Mother spoke very highly of you, I am honoured to meet you"_

" **It is I who should be honoured my Queen, I officially welcome you to the Tok'Ra"**

" _You are most gracious, I have to say this is most overwhelming, millennia have passed, we thought us forgotten. When will my sisters be leaving? Will we see one another again?"_

" **Hosts have been found for A'nesh and Miran, General Hammond and our operatives look for others for the rest of the clutch. Malek will be taking A'nesh and her new host with him tomorrow and I am told that Miran will be leaving us in a few days also. You will not be prevented from seeing one another L'oritan, you all are very valuable to the Tok'Ra and can't live at the same base, if we were attacked we would lose all three of you and this will not be permitted, but you will not be prevented from visiting one another"**

" _I understand" I tell Garshaw but my heart is still heavy, I have not been without my sisters for millennia, this existence will be lonely._

" You've got me," Sam tried to reassure me " and there's Martouf & Lantash, a few, oh I don't know hundred or so brothers and sisters on the base, you will be far from lonely my friend." _I bow my head and allow Sam to take control once more._

" We're going to our quarters now, we both need to rest, if we're needed we'll be with Martouf and Lantash."

" **Understood, sleep well Samantha/L'oritan."**

" _You also Garshaw/Yosef." We will take the time to visit our sisters tomorrow but Sam is right we need to rest for now. _

We slide under the covers on the sleeping platform next to Martouf & Lantash, we try not to wake them as we snuggle in to them, our efforts are wasted as they wrap their arms around us and kiss us with such passion that we find it hard to breathe.

"**You've been gone some time my love, and I see that you have brought us a new play mate also" Lantash smiled for us and there was pure mischief in his voice.**

" Her name is L'oritan" _my Samantha notified my new mates ignoring their teasing, she moved us towards them and captured his lips once again. My heart was singing with joy as I got to know my new mates a little better. I am finally at peace with myself and feel like I can take on the universe and win, who knows, I might just do that._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: Anastasia's Story  
Characters: Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Other  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)  
Warnings: None  
Summary: A member of SG2 become's ill and is asked by Malek to become A'neshe's new host.

Original Tok'Ra are in bold.

**Family Reunion Anastasia's Stor**y

SG2 had been of world for a little over a week helping the Tok'Ra move into their new home and learning how to use their allies equipment and weaponry, the team had returned to Earth for a short break to debrief and decided to catch a bite to eat while the General looked over their reports, " This cold just won't shift " I moaned to my commanding officer.

" So you've told me for the millionth time " She sighed, I bet she was thinking that the woman sounded like a scratched record.

" Sorry " I smiled sympathetically, _" I seem to be saying that a lot lately too." I said to myself. _

" Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself, no-one ever died from a cold " The Colonel bit at me just before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary with Dr Frasier standing over me looking very worried, " What's up doc " I still felt awful but at least tried to laugh at my own joke, but still the Dr looked at me with that same worried expression as she finished her tests, " See I still have my sense of humour " I tell her and try to lighten the moment but unfortunately I fail miserably.

" She's awake " The Doc tells the most gorgeous guy I've have ever clapped eyes on, he stepped forward and introduced himself as Malek of the Tok'Ra, the name was familiar and I searched my memory frantically before it finally dawned on me, he was the base commander of the base that we were helping move, why would a base commander want to visit a member of the SGC that is full up with a cold? " Pleased to meet you Malek, to what do I owe the pleasure? "

" **You are very ill, we have come to offer you a chance to prolong your life"** He notified me, matter of factly and with absolutely no emotion whatsoever, whatever happened to breaking the news gently? I wondered.

I look at him blankly " OK, now I know I've been harping on about this bloody cold for what seems to be an eternity, but don't you think your taking this joke a little to far " Alright, I'm not usually so snappy and I can take a joke just as well as the next person, but this one just didn't strike me funny somehow, maybe I am loosing my sense of humour after all.

" It's no Joke Ana " Dr Frasier told me, she tried to smile but I can see by the look on her face that it's bad, " I'm at a loss, I can honestly say that I don't know what's wrong with you, you have all the symptoms of a cold but I've never seen a cold attack all the major organs to the point of failure, at least if you take Malek's offer you will live to a ripe old age "

It just wouldn't sink in and I agreed to the offer without even thinking it through, the only option was death and to be honest with you that scared the hell out of me " When do we leave?" I heard myself asking, everything was strange it was almost as if I was outside of my body looking at everything as it happened.

" **Get dressed, we leave within the hour "** Malek told me then left us alone so that I or rather we could sort me out, at this point I just didn't have the energy to even sit up.

" Why do they always have to be so over the top " I whisper in Janet's ear, she laughed and he scowled , _"whoops, must have better hearing than I thought, oh well, I'll make it up to him later"_ I remember thinking at the time.

* * *

There was no time to go home and pack, the Stargate was already active when I got into the gate room, we stepped up the ramp and I took one last look around before I walked through it. There was a woman waiting for us on the other side, this one looked familiar but I couldn't quite place the face, I must be loosing my mind as well.

" **Garshaw, this is Anastasia, she is to be A'neshe's new host "**

" **Greetings Anastasia, welcome to Seren " **Garshaw smiled for me but I get the feeling that she doesn't get to smile often, I remember thinking that this woman was going to have me for breakfast, boy did she make me nervous.

" Thank you " I replied, heavens I am very, very, nervous, and it doesn't help that I've been placed in Malek's care, hell, he must think I'm a dithering idiot.

Malek carried me into one of the med chambers and laid me gently onto a sleeping platform, I tried to sit up but was told to lay back down, I had to stop myself from uttering something that is bound to embarrass us both, my sense of humour Isn't what I would call clean at the best of times.

" **I will be back shortly "** He notified me and with that he turned and walked out of the room.

_" What's wrong with me ?, I'm acting like a school girl with her first crush "_ I sighed to myself and I tried to relax but those butterflies just wouldn't stop flitting around my stomach and to make matters worse my head was starting to spin again, " Ughh, stop the ride, I want to get off" I said out loud confusing the hell out of the guard that was with me, poor man, he must have thought I had gone round the twist.

A moment later and Malek returned with A'neshe in tow, now those butterflies had taken to wearing Doc Martins, did I mention I was nervous?

" **Lay back, try to relax and open your mouth " **Malek ordered me.

" You know, you have no bedside manor what so ever " I teased him, he just looked at me confused, _" Aw bless "_ I couldn't help it, he looked so cute and now he was the one that was beginning to look nervous, that was It I had to laugh but unfortunately he took this as an insult and saw this as a perfectly good time to give me A'neshe. Well that definitely shut me up,_ " sneaky little..., "_ Was about all I could think before A'neshe started to sedate me, I'm going to have to watch this one " I remember thinking, much to A'neshe's amusement, I remember hearing her laughing just before we both fell asleep and our healing process started.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: A'neshe's Story  
Characters: Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Other  
Genres:

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: A'neshe finally receives a host and Anastasia's slowly finding out what it is to be a Tok'Ra Queen.

* * *

My apologies, I forgot to say thankyou to Songdog, Pagan Twylight, Amakusa and Natslou for there kind words for Chapter I, hope you like this Chapter also, many thanks and best wishes, bacardtoo.

**Family Reunion A'neshe's Story**

I watched as the woman took my sister from us and I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive, you see we've never been apart for well over six millennia and I was beginning to miss her already.

Moments later the pools were disturbed yet again, I recognised the man that entered our pool room as he was there when Selmak came for us, I think they said his name was Malek, I had forgotten just how delicious this male looked. Malek called my name and I swam over to him, they must have found a host for me too. I wonder what she is like? At least I hope it's a she, spawning would be very interesting if the host was male.

**" Stop swimming in circles A'neshe, how am I to pick you up if you keep avoiding capture? "** He snapped at me, honestly, he may be cute but he has absolutely no sense of humour.

" _You're_ _no fun, don't you play?"_ I squealed, but of course he wouldn't understand, I sighed and let him pick me up and gently place me in my container so that he could transport me to our destination. It didn't take us long to arrive at the med chamber and as soon as we entered the room Malek was spouting out orders,

" **Lay back, try to relax and open your mouth "** Malek ordered my host to be, even I could see she was none to pleased with his attitude.

" **_You know you have no bed side manor what so ever "_** she retorted, then she started to laugh, it was at this opportune moment that I am shoved unceremoniously into her mouth, " _Now_ t_hat was rude!"_ I shouted, but a squeak tends to fall on deaf ears, I must have a word with Malek later on I am not used to being man handled in such a way, to coin a phrase.

" **_Sneaky little..."_** my host gasped " **_I'm going to have to watch this one "_**, I just couldn't help but laugh as I started to sedate her and start her healing process.

* * *

We awoke a few hours later and noticed that Malek had fallen to sleep, " **Aw_ bless " _**my host said rather sarcastically, a favourite phrase of her's I had noted. 

" _Let him sleep"_, I order my host , she was not at all pleased with this, " _I apologise my friend, you are in effect my first host, I'm used to giving orders to the others and I have never had to work with anyone before." I explained, It would not be a good start to upset one's host as we are both very young and will probably be with one another for quite some time._

" **_You're forgiven, I must admit I can be a bit bossy at times also, It's just he ought to be put in his place, that man Is so arrogant, he needs to be brought down a peg or two " _**My poor Ana was in no mood for what she considered temperamental men and Symbiote's so I took the opportunity to try and smooth over the situation.

"_ A side effect of two personalities within one body I'm afraid,_ _Calm yourself, you'll be making us both ill if you keep this up, he must be a base commander, they're the only breed I know that have this specific attitude about them, he'll soften in time, you'll see "_ Ana sighed as my words sank in and apologised to me, it was at this point that we both decided to take a tour of the tunnels.

" **Hello? Are you lost ? " **Now this one I've not met before, I smiled my sweetest smile, this one was cute too. " **My name is Aldwyn, do you need assistance?** " He continued.

" **_No thank you, I was just taking a look around, Is there a problem?"_** My host asked Wyn politely.

" **You shouldn't really be in this area, may I ask who you are ? "** He totally ignored my host's question, how rude!

" **_My name is Anastasia" _**she bows our head and, " _My name is A'neshe " _Now I don't usually name drop, but I've found recently that myself and my sisters alike have gained a, shall we say celebrity status within the Tok'Ra ranks, I thought he needed to know to whom he was speaking, we would learn more that way. The young man started to blush, I must admit I found this quite amusing, should not his symbiote be controlling his responses? or perhaps both are embarrassed? I mused.

" **Forgive me my Queen, I did not have the honour of meeting your host before hand." **He stammered as he tried to redeem himself in our eyes.

" _No offence has been taken Aldwyn, It is a pleasure to meet you, and please, call me A'neshe everybody else does so why should you be any different? "_

" **As you wish, A'nesh " **He has the sweetest smile I remember thinking.

" **_There's something innocent looking about him isn't there?"_** Ana asks me, she was more than amused by my reaction to the young Centurion.

" _Yes, so which would you like for a mate? " _I asked her bluntly, she seems taken aback by the question although I don't know why.

" **_excuse me ? " _**

" _A Queen symbiote is supposed to spawn at least 4 times a year, I cannot do that without a mate, It just wouldn't seem right, so which will it be?" _I asked her again.

" **_Could we at least date a little first ? " _**She asked me, why was she embarrassed? Her reaction was confusing to say the least.

" _Date? " _The word was not one I was familiar with and I think she realised this as_ s_he began to flood our mind with images and then suddenly the word was very clear.

" _Well I suppose there is no rush "_ I relented, although I think I will softly push her in the right direction, If what I suspect is true she won't need much persuasion when It came to my choice.

" **What do you think you are doing A'neshe, your host needs her rest" **A familiar voice barked at me.

" **_I don't know about you, but I'm leaning towards Aldwyn "_** My host stated acidly.

I sighed as I tried a little damage control, " _You are right Malek, we do need to rest a little while longer, would you walk with us? "_

" **I would be honoured " **He answered, If I wasn't mistaken I would actually had said that the man was worried about us but I didn't press further, Malek took us back to the med chamber and lead us back to the sleeping platform indicating that we should place ourselves upon it once more.

" **I will still be here when you awaken A'neshe/Anastasia, rest now, Good night."**

" **_Good night "_ **We echoed then fell soundly asleep.

* * *

We awoke once again to find that this time Malek was wide awake " **_Making sure we don't escape "_** my host joked. We both smiled at him and I swore I saw him blush, " **_What is a matter with these men? " _**Ana asked me innocently. 

" _They know we will be actively looking for a mate, It's made them very self conscious of themselves. " _I explained and felt a familiar heat rise to her cheeks.

**_" That's all we need, a bunch of blokes puffing up their feathers." _**I laughed at the images she created in our mind of pigeons and there amusing little mating dance.

Again Ana got us up off of the sleeping platform, but this time she walked over to Malek, she surprised us both as she leant towards him and kissed him tenderly, I think she even shocked herself because at that point she began to try and pull away but Malek placed his hand gently on the back of our neck to block our escape, he deepened our kiss and I couldn't help but let a little moan of pleasure escape us.

" **_Not all military after all "_** My host said euphorically " **_I guess he does have feelings after all "_**

" _Does this mean we have a new mate ? "_ I asked my new soul mate hopefully.

" **_Why don't you ask him? "_** She asked me with a mischievous tone to her voice causing me to giggle.

" **Would you accept me as your mate? "** Malek asked us both, well that really took the wind out of our sails at that point, we didn't see that one coming at all.

" **_Pipped to the post "_** Ana laughed as she listened to my thoughts.

" _How could I refuse when you ask so nicely "_ I replied to our soon to be new mate, This time it was Ana's turn to laugh at me.

* * *

A couple of hours later and we are preparing to move to our new base and home but I am on cloud nine as Ana would say, a new life, a new host, a new mate, what more could a symbiote ask for? My own family that's what, now, how do I break that to him ? 

**" Very gently "** Ana teases, **" Very gently indeed."** She repeated as she started to laugh and looked at our now very confused and even more nervous mate, to borrow a phrase from Ana _" Aw bless "._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: Miran's Story  
Characters: Janet Frasier, Other, Samantha Carter  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: It's the third little Queen's turn to meet her new host.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

Poor Miran watches her sister's taken away, a born worrier is left wondering just what is going to happen to her family.

* * *

**Miran's Story**

Miran watched in dismay as A'neshe was taken away by the handsome stranger, anxiety was building fast, both of her sisters had been taken from her within a space of 24 hours, they had been told that they had host's waiting for them but what if….

" _You seem a little preoccupied little sister, what troubles you so? I can spare a penny " A gentle voice asked with concern. _

" I believe the correct phrase is penny for you thoughts Xantel " The young Queen corrected absent mindedly.

" If you would rather I would go away ? "

" No, I am sorry my brother. I am worried for my sisters, we only have those people's word that a host awaits them." Miran was a born worrier and was more careful than most of the brood.

" Put if from your mind Miran, a Tok'Ra would never hurt another." Xantel had proved the voice of wisdom for all of the Queen's over the millennia and most of if not all of the young one's valued his words

" I know deep down you are correct, it is just, well, we have never been apart, I can not help but worry."

" They will be fine Miran, trust in our new brothers and sisters as you do our old "

" I will try dear brother, but it is not an easy task."

* * *

(Back at the SGC) 

" Sam?, I hadn't expected to see you quite so soon, What's up? "

" What? Can't a girl visit her best friend ? " Sam asked Janet pretending to be wounded, Janet found the whole situation rather amusing and decided to play along.

" So how's thing's going between you and Persus? Go on spill it " Janet laughed at her friends forwardness.

" I knew you had an ulterior motive. Come on, let's get something to eat and go somewhere a little more private "

" Sound's good to me, we're half starved. " Sam voiced on behalf of both her and L'oritan.

Both of the women made a beeline for the mess hall, quickly gathered a collection of the different foods on offer then went straight to Sam/L'oritan's quarters.

" Well?"

" What can I say? The man is an absolute gent, he's everything my ex wasn't, he has a wicked sense of humour and so does Connel, he is sensitive and tender, Sam, I think I've fallen for the pair of them." Janet said to her friend.

" _You know, this is great news, do you think you'll stay here or move to the tunnels once your mated? You are going to be mated aren't you?_ L'oritan asked matter of factly, Janet was taken aback for a second, she'd forgotten that Sam had a new room mate, it didn't take long to regain her composure, hell it just meant she had two friends for the price of one.

" You know L'oritan, I do believe I will accept his proposal "

" _So he has asked? _L'oritan asked excitedly.

" A little while before you arrived, in fact we're having dinner later this evening, he'll be expecting my answer "

" We're both extremely happy for you Jan " Sam smiled and hugged her friend.

" I don't know how the mating ceremony is performed but I do know that I want this marriage recognised on Earth as well, so we'll probably wind up having two separate ceremonies, would you be my Matron of honour ? "

" We would like that very much." Things were definitely turning around, both Sam and L'oritan were ecstatic, the pair of them were dancing on air and nothing could make them come down.

* * *

Later that evening Janet met Connel and Persus, a very nervous Connel and Persus. They all sat around a candle lit table with soft music playing in the background, a wonderful three course meal was served, Janet had asked Kieran the cook if he minded playing Chef come restaurant manager come waiter this particular evening, he had been genuinely over the moon for her when she filled in the blanks for him and he happily accepted.  
" Hopeless romantic" Janet smiled to herself. 

Once dinner was out of the way and drinks were served Kieran left the three of them alone giving Janet the thumbs up, a wink and the cheekiest of grins as he closed the door.

" I've been thinking about your proposal this afternoon and I want to say yes"

" **But?"**

" You do realise I have a daughter? "

" **I know of Cassandra"** Janet sighed in relief as he assured her that he would be honoured to be considered Cassandra's father, Janet had already talked things over with Cassie that afternoon and she seemed more than happy with her mother's decision.

" I've also been thinking, well, I'd like to be host to Miran if that's o.k. with you ? "

" **Miran ? "**

" Yes, that is the name of the remaining Queen isn't it ? Have you already a host for her? "

" **Yes, and No she has no host as yet, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to make this request although the thought makes us both very happy, the Tok'Ra will have no problem with this and neither do we, in fact we like the idea very much, very much indeed."** Persus said as he got up from the table a raised his mate up into a tender embrace.

* * *

" **Come young one you have a host and a mate waiting for you "** a Tok'Ra guard called to Miran. 

" _A mate as well? But, what if I do not like him? What if he does not like me ?" She squealed. " What then? " _

" Miran, you're at it again " Xantel chastised his sister and future Queen.

" _I am sorry Xantel but this is happening a little to fast for my liking, should I at least be allowed to get to know a prospective mate first ? " _

" Ordinarily yes, but these are unusual circumstances, allowances must be made "

" You are right as always, I will do my duty " She said, she nudged him goodbye then swam to her protector. Xantel watched his last Queen was taken away with both excitement and sadness, he new exactly how she had felt by being separated from those she held dearest for he was feeling that exact same feeling right at this moment. The rest of the clutch swam around him nudging him gently, they new he saw the three Queens as his responsibility he was the nearest thing to a father that they all had and tried to make him feel better.

" _We will see them again Xantel, only next time they will have hosts and will be happy beyond imagination "_ A young symbiote named Apollo said re-assuring the worried symbiote, Xantel nudged him showing his appreciation and they waited for news on their sisters and maybe their own hosts.

Tbc.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: The Binding  
Characters: Aldwin, Garshaw/Yosuf, Jacob/Selmak, Janet Fraiser, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: The big day has arrived for Janet with more than a few suprises for her sisters aswell.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

The time has come for Miran and Janet's blending, the two are a nervous wreck as they wait for the small details to fall into place.

* * *

**The Binding**

The blending went very well and Miran was surprised how much that she and Janet did have in common, for the first time in an age she actually felt like she belonged.

It took a while to get used to Miran's vocabulary, if she hadn't heard the word Chaapa'ai before she wouldn't have had a clue that Miran was talking about the Stargate, but Vaarsash? Apparently it was a special dress worn for the mating ceremony " a wedding dress? " Janet asked, seeing if she had gotten it right.

" _Yes that's right, there are always very lavish and wonderful colours, I want a Vaarsash for our union with Persus/Collen Janet"_

" So do I my friend, it sounds beautiful, but, oh lord, I'd almost forgot about the wedding" Janet started to feel very nervous all of a sudden.

" Hell, I wasn't even this nervous when I married the idiot "  
_  
" If you had such a low opinion of him why did you take him for a mate?"_

" I thought the world of him back then, he was absolutely gorgeous, a sneeze away from 6 foot, a beautiful thick mop of dark wavy hair, stunning blue eyes, a smile that would make you go weak in the knees but absolutely no personality whatsoever, took me a while to figure that part out though, what capped it all was a little comment he made

" Yeah, When I said I was joining the Air Force he said, Are you out of your mind honey buns ?, there's a reason why they call it this man's army, army I tell you, I already told the idiot I was joining the Air Force, same song different verse, so that as they say was that."

" _He does sound like an absolute idiot " _Miran laughed as she replayed her host's memories.

" That's putting it mildly "

" **Are you two getting along o.k.? "** Persus asked slightly worried.

" He's just wonderful isn't he? " Janet sighed "

" _You have it bad my friend "_ Miran laughed and relished the the warm and fuzzy feeling that was washing over her.

" We're getting along famously " Janet smiled. " Miran was asking for a Vaarsash ? "

" **My, we've not used a Vaarsash for well over 7 centuries, but I believe one can be located."** he added as he watched Janet look devastated, he assumed it was Miran that looked so upset so he walked around the sleeping platform and took his mates up into his arms for a re-assuring hug.

" _I believe I will like being mated with these two Janet "_

" I know you will my friend "

* * *

" Where is L'oritan's necklace?" Sam asked her new sister and partner in crime Anastasia. 

" I put it in my jewellery box after she left it here yesterday "

" Thanks, she's been panicking all morning, Martouf gave it to her for her official birthday "

" Any thought's on our little dilemma?" Anastasia asked curiously.

" We'll just have to wing it, are we ready? "

" Yup, lets go before Miran starts panicking again "

It's just as well they did for when they entered Miran/Janet's chamber they saw a rather upset Miran sitting on the sleeping platform bawling her eyes out.

" _They've still not brought me my Vaarsash and it's nearly time for the ceremony"_ she wailed, at this point Janet decided to take over

" She's nervous as the cat that's paraded in front of the guard dogs after their training, come to think of it so am I."

" You'll be fine Janet, you remember mine and Martouf's mating ceremony? You've nothing to worry about, really "

Janet flooded Miran's mind with memories of that day and Miran finally started to relax, especially when she was shown a very nervous Martouf fluffing his lines as it were.

The three sat together and talked while they waited for the little things to fall into place, the Vaarsash finally arrived and A'neshe was asked to return to her quarters which she did dutifully but all be it very confused at this, as were Sam/L'oritan and Janet/Miran.

" Why? Sam asked

" **Orders maam "** The guard said embarrassed, he'd obviously been told to keep his mouth firmly shut. Sam decided to give Janet a little playful punch on the arm to lighten the moment,

" Come on, lets get you ready shall we?" She giggled, Sam was so happy for her friend and was absolutely delighted that after today that she could officially call her sister.

" It's now or never my friend " Janet smiled taking a deep breath and picking up the beautiful garment that had just been given to her.

* * *

Everyone had congregated in the grand hall, the atmosphere was electric, everyone was so excited they were practically jumping, it was definitely a contagious feeling. Sam took her seat next to her father and Martouf/Lantash 

" She looks absolutely stunning she cooed to them "

Just at that moment the signal was given that Janet/Miran were on their way, everyone rose to heir feet and turned to the door eager to see the Queen and her host. Janet walked through the entrance amid a collection of appreciative noises and wide smiles, she eagerly sort out the faces of her friends and family and once she located all whom she expected to see she started to relax.

When she had reached Garshaw, Persus walked over to her side and took her hand

" **You look beautiful my loves "** He whispered in their ear.

Janet blushed, she had to admit she felt like a Queen, the Vaarsash that had been chosen for her was an exact replica of the one Egeria had worn at her mating, it was the most beautiful piece of clothing Janet had ever seen, Pale Pink in colour, the bodice was embroidered with various flowers which she new to be extinct, it sat off of the shoulder and moved into a v at the front and again at the back but the v was deeper making the dress practically backless, the skirt was near enough plain apart for two strips of the embroidery work that worked it's way down the front that matched the bodice.

They had been standing there for a few minutes

" _Why do we not begin? "_ Miran asked, she was already a bag of nerves according to Janet and the delay was making it 10 times worse.

Persus he just looked at her and smiled just as the signal sounded again, everyone looked at each other confused, then A'neshe/Anastasia entered the hall wearing the exact same dress but a different shade of pink.

" **I had the seamstress alter the shade slightly, I understand that Tau''Ri females do not like to dress the same at special occasions, it is considered, embarrassing I think is the word I'm looking for" **

Janet giggled at the shocked look on Anastasia's face as she walked up the make shift isle towards them and finally coming to a halt next to her sister, at this point Malek walked over and joined them grinning from ear to ear, he also reached for his mates hand,

" **Surprise " **He laughed at his mates shocked expression, Anastasia tried to give him that I am not amused look but failed miserably.

" **You may all be seated now "** Garshaw addressed the hall. Once everyone was sitting and had stopped fidgeting she began. **" It is my great honour to join these eight individuals together under the ruling that Egeria left for us, shall we begin?"** after no one objected she began.

" **Persus, Collen, Anastasia's, A'neshe, Malek, Nate, Janet and Miran, you have asked to have your mating officially recognised by both our communities. Do you Persus/Colen & Malek /Nate take Janet/Miran & Anastasia/A'neshe to be your Coniux until death separates you?"**

" **This Promise we make of our own free will, we do "** The four said cheerfully.

"**And do you Janet/ Miran & Anastasia/A'neshe take Persus/Collen & Malek/Nate to be your Coniunx until death separates you ?"**

_" This Promise we make of our own free will, We do_ " The woman answered in return.

" **Persus/Colen, if you would repeat Egeria's words please ?"**

" **I Persus and I Colen ask you Janet/Miran to be my mate, know I will honour you as a mate should, that I will keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours "** The two recited to their mates.

" **Janet/Miran please answer "**

_" I Janet and I Miran will gladly receive you for our mates, your promise is accepted with all warmth and love, we too will honour you as a mate should, keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours "_

" **Malek/Nate, Please ?"**

" **I Malek and I Nate ask you to be my mate, know I will honour you as a mate should, that I will keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours" **

" Anastasia/A'neshe "

" I Anastasia and I A'neshe will gladly receive you for our mates, your promise is accepted with warmth and love, we too will honour you as a mate should, keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours"

" **Collen, please place the necklet on Janet on behalf of yourself and Persus "**

" **Please accept this necklace as a token of our binding and love "** Persus smiled for the first time in his long life he was actually nervous.

" We accept this token of our love freely " Janet had to stop herself from laughing, Persus/Collen had gone very green indeed, " Poor souls " She giggled to Miran.

" **Janet please give your necklet to Collen on behalf of yourself and A'neshe "**

" We accept this token of our love freely " The two men smiled proudly as their necklet was placed around their neck. This ritual was repeated for Malek/Nate and Anastasia/A'neshe, once the vows had been completed,

" **With these words and exchanges we pronounce you Coniunx & Coniux."** Garshaw announced to the 8 individuals in front of her.

All turned to face their audience

" **Please stand and greet our new mated couples "** The Grand Councillor asked proudly.

All stood beaming with pride and joy applauding the couples.

* * *

" **I am told that this gathering is called a reception on Tau'Ri"**, Aldwyn said to Janet, " **What is the purpose of this gathering ? "**

_" Basically to meet and greet the couple, offer congratulations and celebrate the union_ " She explained to the confused Centurion.

" **I see, also O'Neil has consumed a lot of your alcohol, is this also part of the celebration?"** He asked innocently.

" Drinking is classed as the norm and the General is going to have a big headache tomorrow " She laughed. Aldwyn smiled and actually started to enjoy the festivities.

" _I am told that this union will be recognised of Earth as well " A'neshe whispered in Janet's ear, you will need to sign the register I have been told also"_

" Not a problem " She couldn't stop smiling she had her family and friends around her and the men she loved not to mention a new soul mate, nothing could spoil this day, not even a full scale attack by the Goa'uld.

Tbc.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: The Morning After The Night Before.  
Characters: Janet Frasier, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Other, Samantha Carter  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: The binding complete, time for the Tok'ra's luck to change. 

* * *

**The Morning After The Night Before**

The festivities went on long into the night and didn't stop until the early hours of the morning, Janet/Miran & Persus/Collen were the first to disappear.

" **And I thought our lot could party " **Janet sighed, she was absolutely exhausted after such a long day.

" **The Tok'Ra are not all work and no play my love " **Persus smiled in amusement, his quirky little smile caused Janet to start giggling.

" **You know something ?"**

" **I know many things my love, which particular something were you referring to ? "** he joked.

" **I really do love you two."**

" And we love you two too " He replied as he undid the clasps on her Vaarsash allowing the dress to fall to the floor and pool around her feet, he drew her into a deep kiss as he swept his mates up off their feet and placed them gently on the sleeping platform where he showed his mates just how much he did love them.

* * *

Anastasia whispered in Nate's ear that it was time to take their leave, he didn't need much persuasion. They made their excuses and retired to their quarters leaving the others to party into the small hours.

" **Did I surprise you my love ? " **Malek asked with a triumphant smile.**  
**  
" _That's an understatement "_ Anastasia said still slightly shocked and a little annoyed. " _It would have been nice to be asked "_ She was a little upset that the magic had been removed.

" **I thought it would please you " **He replied, upset that he had hurt his mate after he had promised never to do so.

" _I'm not sorry that we're mated Malek, it's just, well a girl grows up with a picture in her mind on how things should go, and, well, it did move a little faster than I had expected, but Malek, don't ever think that I regret this because I don't, I love you both with all my heart " _She reassured him as she removed her Vaarsash revealing herself to her mates. Malek and Nate drank in the sight before them,  
_  
" **What a sight to behold, we are very lucky that we have such an understanding mate my friend **_**" **Nate managed to gasp and sighed in contentment as his mate showered him with kisses and led him to the sleeping platform.

* * *

" **Well that went well don't you think ? There was a time there I thought Ana was going to kill Malek "** Sam laughed.

" **I did warn him that it could backfire "** Martouf grinned.

" **You knew ? Why didn't you tell me? "**

" **You've been so caught up in everything of late we couldn't take the chance that you might let something slip "**

" I can keep a secret Martouf, it's part of my job remember ? " Sam bit at him, more than a little annoyed at the implication.

" **That is not what I meant my love, when you get excited, if something isn't marked top secret, well, I couldn't take the chance, Malek would never have forgiven us. Please Samantha let us not fight, it has been such a wonderful day " **He asked with his favourite puppy dog expression, it never failed to make Samantha go weak in the knees and forgive any discretion.  
**  
**Sam could never stay mad at Martouf for long, she just melted when she looked into those beautiful blue eyes, she placed a tender kiss on their lips as they all undressed and once Martouf was sure he was back in Samantha's good books he picked her up and went to make his way over to the sleeping platform when…..

" Waaaahhhh"

" **You know I swear she does it deliberately "** Lantash sighed

" **She loves her daddy "** Sam chuckled.

" **And I love her, but she has lousy timing "**

" Be quick, I'll be waiting "

When Sarelle settled down again Lantash and Martouf rushed back into the bed chamber, the smile quickly dissipated

" **She's asleep "** Martouf grumbled

" **This is getting to be a habit, do you think that if we have a quiet word with Sarelle she would be a little more accommodating ? " **Lantash asked hopefully.

" **Lantash, she is only seven weeks old "**

" She knows, she has her mothers IQ that one, she's out to get me " he laughed. But he couldn't resist going back into the nursery to watch their daughter sleep, only to find her wide awake.

" **What am I going to do you "** Lantash asked the little bundle of sleepless nights as he picked her up cradling her close. She looked into her fathers eyes and Lantash noticed for the first time,

" **She has your eyes Martouf, we're going to have to keep a close eye on this one, the boys will be lining the hall ways" **he beamed with pride. When Sarelle finally went to sleep, Martouf gently put her back into her crib and was startled when he saw Sam in the doorway smiling at him.

" **She has you wrapped around her little finger already " **She laughed.****

" You were sleeping, we didn't want to wake you "

" Hmm, Come to bed " Martouf grinned demonically and whisked her up into his arms, he practically ran to the sleeping platform, causing Sam to giggle like a school girl.

" **Well, I don't know how long we have between naps, time is of the essence " **he laughed then he gave her a mouth watering kiss breaking it only for a moment " **We consider ourselves very lucky my love, we have a beautiful mate and child and have been blessed with a Queen in our lives as well, we do love you both "** he said as he moved in for another of those mind spinning kisses.

* * *

Everyone was still in good spirit's the following morning when Lantash joined Malek and Persus for breakfast, all three hosts were still fast asleep

" **Late night ? " **Lantash joked with his friends and now brothers in law, both looked at him like the cats that had the cream then tucked into to the first meal of the day.

" **Where are the Tau'Ri"**, Lantash asked between mouthfuls.

" **All still very much asleep " **Persus laughed.

" **And Where is Sam this morning ? "** Malek asked curiously.

" **She must have left our quarters early, long before I awoke "** He answered

" **Ana was also gone when I awoke "** Malek replied.

" **As was Janet " **Persus added now very worried, " **All three, out and about together, and without a guard, We should go look for them "**

" Agreed " Martouf stated now very much awake at that point all three new husbands rose from their table and set about looking for their wayward wives.

* * *

The three woman lay back and rested, they were all exhausted. They had come to the bathing area early and relished the movement of the water as it massaged their aching muscles, it was absolute heaven.

" **Why did you not wake us ? "** The lads moaned as they entered the pool rooms.

" _We were in a slight hurry My loves "_, A'neshe answered.

Martouf had undressed and joined Sam in the pool, " **What's so funny ? "** He asked while nuzzling her neck.

" **You'll see " **She smiled and waited.

He started laughing, " **That tickles "**

The others had joined their mates and looked at him as I he had grown two heads, then started laughing themselves, Martouf looked up to see Samantha beaming at him, he slowly looked down towards the water to see a very small pink worm nudging his chest and swishing it's little tail.

" **Another little girl in love with her daddy "** Sam laughed, he looked at Malek and Persus in shock only to see them looking at their own little pink bundles of fins in shock.

" **You will be pleased to hear that you are all the proud fathers of 500 Tok'Ra babies and that's a piece, also there's a Queen in each clutch."**

Martouf picked up his little Queen for a closer inspection and was rewarded with a nudge on the nose, Lantash just melted.

" **Yup, little girls know exactly how to handle their fathers "** Sam laughed.

* * *

The Tok'Ra Tunnels were buzzing with excitement, six Queens, most thought they were dreaming, it was unheard of to have so many Queens in one place, but then, they were Tok'Ra and not Goa'uld, there would be no territory battles, no petty arguments that would be resolved in war, things were finally looking up for the Tok'Ra, the Goa'uld wasn't going to know what hit them 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: Forgiven  
Characters: Daniel Jackson, Garshaw/Yousuf, Jacob/Selmak, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Other, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: An old friend rejoins the Tok'Ra.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

* * *

**Forgiven**

"I understand congratulations are in order Colonel" Jack grinned at his second in command, he was genuinely pleased for Sam, which more than surprised both himself and her, he had gotten to like Martouf & Lantash though he would never admit it,

" Pride is one the seven deadly sins " a little voice inside his head said, all O'neill could manage was a mental based " hmmmpf "

" **Am I still in the dog house ? "** The little voice asked

" **General ? Are you o.k. "** Sam started to worry as she watched the General zone out,

" I'm fine Carter, mind if I pop by and see the little guppies later on ? "

" **Sure, I'm sure they'd be happy to meet they're uncle Jack, L'oritan told them everything she possibly could, so the kids are going to be very Tau'Ri friendly "** Sam stated proudly

" Good to hear Carter " he smiled and walked towards the other members of SG1 after excusing himself he was smiling

" Uncle Jack, I like the sound of that " He was proud to be included in all of this.

" **Me too my friend, we are friends aren't we ? " **The little voice asked worriedly

" Yes Kanan, but don't EVER pull a stunt like that on me again." Jack warned the prodigal Symbiote as Daniel approached him.

Hi Jack, you cut it fine, Where'd you get to anyway ? " He asked curiously.

" I needed to pick up an old friend first, Daniel."

" Did all go well O'neill ? " Teal'c asked as he approached his friends.

" Yes Teal'c, all went very well " Jack replied with a smile that said a thousand words. Jacob walked over to the group and joined in with the conversation and after scrutinising Jack for what seemed like an eternity he finally smiled

" **Jack can I have a word ? "**

" Sure Jacob, what can I do you for my friend ? " Jack knew exactly what the topic of conversation would be, put hey, make them work for it, right?

" **In private Jack, we can go to my quarters "**

" Well not usually on a first date " Jack quickly shut his mouth when he saw that his friend was not laughing, " Lead the way General" He sighed, " Well, there goes the day ".

" Well, what's the problem Jake ? "

" **Who's your friend Jack ? " **Jacob was not taking any chances, he had posted guards at his quarters opening and was ready for anything.

" You already know the answer to that my friend " Jack grinned, what was with the old man?, surely he was happy to have an old friend back.

" **Kanan ?"**

" **Yes Selmak ? " **

" You have a lot to answer for, what were you thinking ? " Jacob asked his long time friend, or rather, Selmak's long time friend for an explanation that they shouldn't really have to ask of a Tok'Ra  
**  
" That I had to go back for her no matter the cost ? How is she ? " **Kanan asked of Ba'al's lotar that Jack had managed to steal.  
**  
" She is well, she took Delek for a mate " **Jacob stated matter of factly, not even trying to soften the blow, this would teach him a lesson.

**" She what ? Well that was a slap in the face "** Kanan sighed to himself

**" Sorry my friend, but we thought you dead as did she "**

**" Thought who dead ? "** a voice sounded behind them

" **Garshaw, I didn't hear you come in " **

"Obviously, Kanan I wish to speak with your host " The Grand Councillor was none to pleased with the wayward Tok'Ra and the less said to him at this moment in time the better, with that Kanan bowed his head and let Jack come forward**" **

" I'm no prisoner Garshaw, it's o.k. really, I went to get him, I remembered there were some swamps near where I was killed the first time and got to thinking that maybe Kanan might still be alive, so I did a little recon and went and got him.

" **That maybe, but he still broke one of our highest laws, you do NOT EVER! imprison your host for ANY! reason " **She told the pair venomously.  
**  
" He knows that Garshaw " **O'Neill said feeling sorry for his new room mate,** " I've put him through hell this last few days, He's learned his lesson you have my word on that " **

" He will still need to stand trial, I can't let this slide, if I did everyone would have a free reign to do as they pleased, then we would be no different to the Goa'uld " She tried to explain to a rather annoyed General.**  
**  
O'Neill bowed his head " I understand " He lied and let the matter drop for now.  
**  
" I leave him in your charge Selmak/Jacob, if it were up to me you would be locked up, but as Yousef say's why punish the host also?" **She barked, then turned to leave, stopping only long enough to hear her fellow councillor's words.

" You have my word that he will not leave my sight Garshaw." Garshaw nodded, then left just as quickly as she arrived.

**" You know if looks could kill we'd be dead "** Kanan joked

**Selmak looked at his friend and burst out laughing at the pictures Jacob was sending her, " You've been together, what?, 24 hours and you sound like O'Neill already, heavens we've got two of them."**

**" Three "**

**" Three? "**

**" Yeah, there's a little teenager O'Neill clone out there compliments of an Asguard named Loki."** Jack laughed

**" Would someone please shoot me ? "** Selmak joked, getting some very odd looks from the guards.

* * *

**  
" Did you hear about Kanan ? " **Malek said to Martouf as he entered the Tok'Ra nursery.  
**  
" He is dead is he not ? " **Martouf asked slightly confused at the question.  
**  
" That's just it, he is very much alive, O'Neill went and retrieved him " **

" O'Neill ?, so he is Kanan's host now ? "

" Yes "

" I never thought I'd live to see the day " Martouf laughed. Malek had a cheeky grin all over his face and started to laugh himself, it's true, no-one ever thought they'd see the day.

**" You two are incurable gossips "** Sam playfully chastised the pair **" You know, I thought something was different about him, he wouldn't come near me as such, he kept his distance from me when we were talking, hind sight, it was to stop me sensing his presence "** She explained more to herself than anyone else. 

" I wondered why my ears were burning " O'Neill stated as he walked into the nursery with Jacob " Thought I'd pop by with my baby sitter here and visit the little nippers "  
**  
" We would like that very much my friend " **Malek smiled.  
**  
" Thanks, I kinda thought I'd be in the proverbial dog house "** Jack was still a little nervous, he wasn't exactly sure how to react.

" That would be occupied by Kanan at the moment " Malek stated seriously  
**  
" I'm beginning to feel sorry for the little guy, I've put him through hell and back the last couple of days "** Jack voiced his concern for his new friend and soul mate.  
**  
" He deserves to be put in stasis for a couple of centuries " **Malek bit back at them.  
**  
" That's a bit harsh isn't it ? " **Jack was beginning to loose his patience, he was starting to think that maybe they were the narrow minded idiots that he had thought they were in the beginning.

**" He broke one of our highest laws "** Malek continued

Martouf laughed. Malek had a cheeky grin all over his face and started to laugh himself, it's true, no-one ever thought they'd see the day. Sam playfully chastised the pair She explained more to herself than anyone else. O'Neill stated as he walked into the nursery with Jacob " Thought I'd pop by with my baby sitter here and visit the little nippers "Malek smiled. Jack was still a little nervous, he wasn't exactly sure how to react.Malek stated seriously Jack voiced his concern for his new friend and soul mate.Malek bit back at them.Jack was beginning to loose his patience, he was starting to think that maybe they were the narrow minded idiots that he had thought they were in the beginning. Malek continued 

**" Now you sound like Garshaw "**

**" Kanan upset a lot of his family when he did that to you Jack "** Martouf added trying to diffuse the situation that was threatening to fast get out of hand.  
**  
" If I can forgive him!, I who may I remind you who was his victim in all of this, then surely his family and friend should be able to as well ? " **

Malek looked like he had just be floored by his best friend, then hung his head in shame," **Very true my friend, forgive me." **He asked, **" Let us start again, yes?" **

" Yes " O'Neill smiled and changed the topic of conversation " So, what ya gonna call the little snakes? Or do these come with their own names too? "


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: Moving Home  
Characters: Daniel Jackson, Garshaw/Yousuf, Jacob/Selmak, Janet Frasier, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: The Tok'Ra are getting ready to split the three Queens for safety but everything doesn't quite go to plan

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

* * *

**Moving House**

Everything had returned to normal, the festivities had ended a little while ago and now preparations were underway to settle the Queen's into their new homes, their moods could be described as sombre at best.

" _They said we can visit each other " _Miran offered tearfully

Sam try to smile, but Janet was utterly miserable she'd gotten used to having this extended family around her plus having her best friend around 24/7 was absolutely wonderful.

" **Cheer up Jan, it's not the end of the world "** Sam smiled sympathetically, she new exactly how she felt, she was about to give her this long insightful speech when the walls started to shake and screaming could be heard echoing through the tunnels, the Queens were now visibly worried as they ushered the young underneath them to protect them from falling debris.

Martouf, Nate, Persus and O'Neill rushed into the nursery with the transport containers for the young and barking orders to the guards that they had brought with them.

" We've no time to waste, have the little ones swim into the containers " Persus ordered the women who were desperately trying to protect the little Symbiotes, the babies didn't need to be told what they had to do they swam straight into the containers held by their fathers. Once the babies were safely in their containers the Queens quickly dressed and were ushered out of the tunnels towards the gate.

" We've dialled Earth, everyone will be deployed to their bases from there " O'Neill shouted over the glider fire as he ushered the Queens up the steps and had them dive through the giant puddle.

" Is that everyone Colonel? " General Hank Landry asked in concern.

" **No general Landry, there are 60 Tok'Ra unaccounted for " **L'oritan stated, more than a little worried for her new family.

No sooner had L'oritan finished her sentence another 20 men & women came rushing through the gate followed by a barrage of staff weapon fire

" **There are another 30 on their way "** Persus breathlessly notified the General

" _Just 30 ? " _L'oritan asked

" **We lost Tarvor & Sekten at the rings, micha, Laura & Keefe a little after that, Soran, Willt, Kent, Coran & Siffre fell protecting us as we came through **

" _What about our siblings ? "_ Miran interrupted.

" They were the first few, through the gate Miran, they're OK " General Landry reassured them.

" That's everyone sir " One of the guards notified their leader as he came through the gate.

" Close the iris Walter " The great Iris closed and formed it's elaborate star shaped seal over the event horizon and was shortly followed by a series of sickening thuds as the Jaffa tried to infiltrate the SGC, shortly after that the gate shut down and everyone sighed with relief.

" _What about our fallen " _A'neshe asked tearfully.

" We will send a M.A.L.P. through in a couple of hours, lets give it time to simmer down first " Landry said no one in particular.

" **They've made a makeshift pool for the babies and the remaining newbies "** O'Neill notified everyone and Sam was actually surprised, the man sounded relieved,

" **So help me I actually find them cute. ****You're corrupting me "** he laughed inwardly to Kanan

" **Does that mean I'm back in the dog house ? "** The poor symbiote was worried sick, the dog house was not a nice place to be.

" **You know Kanan ?, your going to have to learn to read me a little better than that " **Jack sighed, he was living inside him, surely he of all Should know what he was thinking? 

" Does that mean you're allowing me to blend with you ? " Kanan was a bag of nerves at this point, it wasn't like him at all, this whole Tau'Ri host thing was a whole new ball game as O'Neill would say.

" I thought you had " Jack was more than confused by the Tok'Ra's choice of words.  
**  
" Not fully, I wasn't sure if I would be allowed to stay "** Kanan replied miserably, Jack smiled and gave his little friend a reassuring hug.

" **Kanan, if I wasn't going to let you stay I wouldn't have come get you, no, that's not true, I would have but you would have been put in one of those special staty thingies."**

" **Stasis chamber " **Kanan said correcting O'Neill's error

" **Yeah, that too " **Jack acknowledged sheepishly as he headed for his quarters. Kanan had notified him that they'd be unconscious during the blending process and if that was the case he wanted his own bed to lie on.

" **I'll be in my quarters "** Jack had said to Jacob before exiting the room that everyone had congregated in, he didn't want to get his friend into trouble when they couldn't find him.

* * *

" Jack ? Jack are you o.k.? Jack ? "

"**What's a matter Daniel ? " **Jacob asked the worried Archaeologist as he came to check on Jack with Persus and Garshaw in tow.

" I can't wake Jack up " Daniel notified the General, he was sick to his stomach with worry, Garshaw walked over to the bed to examine the General and lept up in amazement.

" **He's blending with Kanan "** She gasped, this she had not expected.

" **Will you lot keep it down ? "** O'Neill grumbled, Jacob had a proud smile on his face,

" **I honestly thought you wouldn't go ahead with it Jack "**

" **The guy needed a friend, what can I say "** he smiled still groggy, " **I feel like I've just been drugged "**

" I**n a matter of speaking that's exactly what happened, you see there's so much info in these little feller's there's no way you'd cope if you were conscious, Oh and Jack ? " **

" Yes Jacob ?"

" Welcome to the Tok'Ra " The General had to laugh at the mock look of distain on his friends face.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: Penance  
Characters: Aldwyn, Janet Frasier, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Other, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: Kanan's trial is looming and both Symbiote and Host are getting nervous.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

* * *

**Penance**

" **So What exactly does happen in this Cor-ai ? " **Jack asked his little friend curiously  
**  
" Cor-ai ? "** Jack flooded Kanan's mind with memories of Teal'c's ordeal " **Ah,** **It's nothing quite as primitive as that but yes it is a trial of sorts. " **The Tok'Ra verified, truth be told each trial was different so he couldn't really tell Jack to much and pretty soon he was dressed and ready to be brought up in front of the council,

" **I never thought I'd ever ware this uniform again " **Jack mused as Kanan sent him a hug of appreciation, this caused a very broad grin to develop. " **Always amazes me how you do that "** Well, they were as ready as they were ever going to be.

" The council is ready for you now Kanan " His guard notified him **" Good luck my friend."  
**  
" **Thanks, we're gonna need it** **" **O'Neil smiled with gratitude at the guards kind words.

" **_I have never been this nervous, I don't like it._ **" Kanan voiced angrily, Nervousness was a sign of weakness in his eyes and he didn't like to appear weak.

**" Your not weak, You're gonna be o.k. And besides if it does hit the fan you got me " **Jack joked trying to ease the little guy's nerves.

" **My life is over " **Kanan laughed, he felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders and could face anything,

" **Geese, with friends like you who needs enemies ? "** Jack grinned, **_"mission accomplished." _**He sighed to himself.

* * *

" **Kanan of Sorental, you are brought in front of the high council on charges of imprisoning your host and putting him in mortal danger as well as disobeying a direct order from your superior, How do you plead ? " **Delek asked after reading the charges.  
**  
" Guilty on all charges " **Kanan replied holding his head high.

" Explain yourself " Delek ordered giving Kanan a slight chance to redeem himself, his mate would never forgive him if he managed to get Kanan sentenced to stasis.  
**  
" I had completed my mission on Ba'al's fortress but was injured, O'Neil was offered to me as he was close to death, I had started to blend with him when I cam over something that was practically programmed into him, Leave NO ONE behind So I left to retrieve Shayla from Ba'al, we got as far as the gate but took a staff weapon blast to the back and at this point I took the opportunity to leave my host and make my way to one of the swamps." **

" Why did you leave your host ? " Delek asked, he was not going to **_"let sleeping cats lie_**", he thought to himself,

Delek ordered giving Kanan a slight chance to redeem himself, his mate would never forgive him if he managed to get Kanan sentenced to stasis.Delek asked, he was not going to ", he thought to himself,

" **_Is that not let sleeping dog's lie?"_** Anten asked, rather amused by his Symbiote's blunder.** " Pfff "** was the reply to that one.

**" Ba'al has an extensive list of devises in which to torture his victim's, there is a devise he is fond of that taps into the Symbiote's link to the host, it amplifies the pain that the host feels, he knew that I would not allow my host to go through that, I could not and would not betray the secrets of the Tok'Ra, so I left O'Neil behind for the greater good "**

**" May I speak ? "** O'Neil addressed the council

" **As the victim in this matter it is your right "** Persus stated to the newest member of the Tok'Ra

" **I've retrieved a lot of my memories since I've been blended with Kanan, as I recall I told him to go get her, I told him to, so you see this trial is not necessary " **Persus scowled at O'Neill, he did not like to be lied to at the best of times but the fact that the host was lying without being pushed in any way, well, that needed some deliberation..

" The council will now retire to deliberate, return to your quarters " Delek smiled, he was beginning to like this O'Neill.

The two bowed and retreated to there room. " **You lied to the high council " **Kanan was shocked at his host's audacity, no-one had ever dared before.

" **I've gotten used to having you around, life just wouldn't be the same without you, What's taking them so long ? "** Jack asked changing the subject quick smart, but Kanan still gave him a symbiote hug just the same.

" **The council want you back in the camber "** His guard told him after a couple of excruciatingly long hours, " **Good luck " **he added once more.

" **Thanks " **

" We have talked through the facts and the blatant lies that your host decided to tell us as well as your character witnesses, may I add that the Queen's were very impressed with you contribution with our escape and they have suggested, Com-youn-ity Service, " Jack couldn't help but have a little chuckle at the pronunciation hic up, " **so we have decided that it will be your task to find hosts for our brethren and a safe place for our young " **

" We will do so with pleasure " Both told the council enthusiastically.

* * *

" **I can't believe how fast O'Neil/Kanan is filling the quota for hosts "** Aldwyn stated in amazement to his base commander Martouf.

" **I suspect he has a little help "** Martouf laughed as he replied to his second in command, He was relishing his new role, it was decided he would need a promotion because it was thought that being a lowly centurion was beneath the Queens consort, plus if he was a base commander he would be tied to the base which would make Samantha happy and if Samantha was happy so was the Queen which meant more babies, so everyone was happy.

" **O'Neil has requested to see everyone on Tau'Ri " **Malek smiled taking a seat next to his friend on one of his many visits, he had never been away from his base so many times as he had since taking a Queen for a mate, his A'neshe did love her sisters so, how could he refuse her when she asked to visit them?.

" **We'll leave after food " **Martouf stated

" **Always thinking for your stomach my love "** L'oritan laughed as she entered the food hall.

* * *

" **We've come as O'Neil requested, where is he ? "** Martouf asked as the Tok'Ra party arrived at the SGC

" **He's at his cabin"** Landry stated flatly, he had been ordered to say no more and let O'Neill fill in his new friends and family.

" **Why would he request our presence then leave ? " **Malek asked, confused at the General's statement.

" **Persus says to meet him in the mess hall, he'll explain "** Landry added still refusing to let anything slip.

" **Ooh good, food "** Martouf smiled and disappeared quick smart.

" **You've just eaten "** Malek said looking at him in shock as he caught up to his brother-in-law.

" **It's always the same when L'oritan is spawning, she eats up all our energy "** Lantash laughed.

" **She's spawning again ? "** Malek asked with a smile, " **That's the what, fourth clutch this year isn't it " **

" Yes " Martouf said proudly as he entered the mess hall.

" **It is good to see you all again My brother's."**  
**  
" Thank you Xantel, I hear you've had a promotion " **Malek was genuinely pleased for the young centurion, a favourite of Miran's, although she would never admit it.

" **Yes, captain of the guard "** He beamed with pride.

" **Well? Is everyone ready to go ? " **Persus asked the group

" **Where ? "** Sam was more than curious at this point.

" **O'Neill's cabin "** Persus replied not wanting to share any more information.

" **What we actually get a holiday ? " **Sam was dumbfounded, Tok'Ra never got holiday's especially if they were Queens.  
**  
" Something like that Samantha "**

**

* * *

" Afternoon campers, welcome to fort O'Neill, try not to make too much noise I've just got the little rug rats of to sleep, Daniel's mission reports work every time." Jack laughed at his own little joke.**

" They're not where I think they are " Sam asked laughing

Jack laughed at his own little joke.Sam asked laughing

" **Yes, there be fish in this lake at last "** Jack grinned. " **Safest place I know of for them since the air force bought the land."**

" **It's almost like our lake " **Miran said to her sisters " **You've done us proud O'Neill and you Kanan, thank you " **Miran was more than pleased with O'Neill's choice of venues for the young.

" You are welcome my Queen " He said just as a few hundred little heads popped up out of the water

" **Hell, nap time must be over."** He said as a hundred high pitched squeals came from the lake, excited to see their parents.

" **Who's up for a swim ? "** Sam asked as she started to strip.

" **Sounds good to me " **Anastasia answered already undressing followed very closely by Janet

" **Come on in, the waters great " **They called from the middle of the lake, The men didn't need much persuading, they even managed to drag O'Neill along. Everyone had a whale of a time and yes that included O'Neill, he had no idea why he had given the Tok'Ra hell over the years, they had turned into the family he never had,

" **We always strike out at those we don't understand or fear, even we do that my friend, which is why we've probably bounced off of each other over the years " **Kanan explained as he hugged his host which was accepted for the first time without embarrassment.

" We're not so different after all are we ? " O'Neil asked and hugged him back

" **This the Tok'Ra have tried to get over to you for years " **Kanan sighed, O'Neill agreed, apologising for his narrow mindedness.

" **You know what is embarrassing !" **

" No, what ? " Kanan asked as the little one's swam around them playing what looked like tag.

" That it took blending with an alien to actually be classified as human."

" I believe it was one of your own Tau'Ri that said we are our own worst critics my friend, you were always human, you've just learned to like yourself once again "

" What are you two talking about " Martouf asked curiously, both Kanan and O'Neill were having a good old natter with one another.

" **About what a jerk I've been to you guys over the years." **Martouf was taken aback by the comment " **I owe you all an apology "** O'Neil added

" **O'Neill, you've done that well over a hundred times, firstly when you retrieved Kanan even after what he did to you, you've found hosts for our new additions and this wonderful lake for our young and you even told a bare faced lie to the high council to save your Symbiote's life, you were forgiven along time ago O'Neill, you are very much one of our family now," **Persus smiled before splashing water at him and starting a full fledged water fight, everyone was in fits of laughter as they acted like children.

" **I could get used to this "** O'Neill sighed in contentment.

" **As could I my friend, As could I "** Kanan agreed whole heartedly, his heart was filled with joy once more, he had his family back, and then some.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: It All Comes Full Circle In The End  
Characters: Daniel Jackson, Egeria, Garshaw/Yousuf, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:  
Summary: This is the first part of the last chapter, 3 years later and the Tok'Ra are given yet more startling news.

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

Hi, Feedback is always welcome, If it's broken I can't fix it unless someone points it out, hope your enjoying it so far, one more chapter to go, many thanks, bacardi.

* * *

**Everything Comes Full Circle In The End**

**Part 1**

Three years had passed since the Tok'ra's family Reunion, everything had fallen into place, the Tau'Ri/Tok'Ra alliance was as strong as ever and things were looking up in regards to the Tok'Ra/Jaffa alliance, they were having civilized conversations now and if something did go wrong they actually talked it through rather than shoot first and ask questions later, this made Bra'tac very proud as it was a long time coming and was indeed a good day.

* * *

" **I never thought I'd see the day "**O'Neill whispered in Martouf's ear, the two had become firm friends over the last few years " **Who'd have thought it ? "** He sighed to himself. 

" **Truth be told neither did I my friend "** Martouf answered and

both watched in disbelief as the Tau'Ri/Tok'Ra and Jaffa alliance was formed, this was followed by the biggest celebration since the Binding of the Queens. Bra'tac had sought out O'Neill and Jacob whom he had come to regard as family rather than good friends and wanted to share the celebration in their company.

" This is indeed a contagious feeling O'Neill " He smiled

" **That it is old friend " **O'Neill agreed as he watched the three peoples mingling together and enjoying themselves

" As I understand it, SG1 have recently returned from a mission and will join us shortly, they have, down time I think Teal'c called it, his words often confuse me these days, I must be getting old " Bra'tac laughed.

" **No Bra'tac you'll never be old " **O'Neill jokingly reassured his friend " **Teal'c's been on Earth for so long he's picking up the lingo " **

" The language of the area " Kanan clarified after seeing the confused look on Bra'tac's face. Half an hour passed and true to their word SG1 walked through the Tok'ra's equivalent to a door.

" **I don't think we've met "** O'Neill said as he extended his hand to greet the newest member of SG1.

" My name is Teyla Emmagan " The Athosian beauty notified him.

" **The name rings a bell "** O'Neill mused

"_ **She's from Atlantis**_** "** Kanan offered

" **Atlantis****" **O'Neill repeated out loud.

" Yes, that's right " Teyla replied with a gentle smile.

" **How'd that come about ? "** If the man was confused before he was more so now.

" It was decided that because my people and I have been adopted by the Tau'Ri that we would be afforded the same rights and would be able to apply for the position also, I applied and was successful. "

O'Neill smiled, various members of the Tok'Ra and Jaffa had heard Atlantis mentioned and started to filter over to SG1 and specifically Teyla, both cultures had their legend of Atlantis and to actually meet someone who had lived their was indeed a great opportunity to learn more.

" **Be gentle guys " **O'Neill laughed as they filed past him towards the unsuspecting young woman.

" **You did that to the poor girl on purpose " **Kanan tried to chastise his host, but truth be told he thought the whole situation amusing.

" I've gained a sadistic streak from my Symbiote " Kanan sent a smile to his host, yes they were very much alike O'Neill and himself.

* * *

" Persus, may I speak with you in private ? " Daniel was in a very excitable mood 

" **He reminds me of a child at Christmas "** Colin said to Persus

" **Christmas ? " **The word was familiar but the meaning of the word escaped him.  
**  
" Yes you remember, it was the last holiday we spent with Janet, Samantha, Jacob and their family "** Memories of Jacob's grandchildren ripping beautiful coloured paper wrapped around what Samantha had called presents sprang to mind, he remembered their faces and their excitement and " **Yes, I'd agree with that statement, sorry Daniel, Colin was just talking to me, I don't see a problem with that, would you follow me ? " **The two men left the festivities to find somewhere a little quieter and more private.

" **What seems to be the problem Daniel ? "**

" Well, I was visiting Pangara to take a further look at Egeria's tomb ", Daniel saw Persus visibly wince at the mentioning of his mothers name but he continued, " well we found another chamber it was like a giant stasis jar," Persus was now listening intently, the mentioning of Egeria had caused great pain but archaeology always interested him, " The giant stasis jar had the usual on it's door, cursed for all time, enemy of Ra etc but it's the name that struck a cord with me, so the Pangaran's allowed me to open the chamber and take it's contents back to Earth where I got the books out and…

" **Daniel, where is this leading ? "**

" Well the contents name was Korfu " Daniel paused while Persus assimilated the information

" **Are you sure ? " **The high councillor gasped as his memories started to surface.

" Yeah the contents pretty much confirmed it " Persus was getting more confused by the minute.

" Let me clarify, I said giant stasis chamber right ? Well the host was free to roam around this chamber, unfortunately as soon as we opened it the force field was disarmed and the host started to age at an alarming rate it's a good job that we had someone from the host waiting list with us. "

" **And "**

" He's Korfu alright, he had some very interesting information which will please you.

" **Oh ? "**

" Yes well it seemed he knew Cordesh was a traitor that's why Korfu was imprisoned but not before he managed to clone Egeria, Persus, we found a clone on Pangara, Persus don't you know what this means ? "

Excitement filled the High Councillor as he finally grasped what Daniel was trying to explain to him " **Yes, it means that our mother may still be alive ? **He explained to the room in shock.

" May I ask what exactly Korfu is to you ? "

" **He is our Abbas Abbatis Daniel, you have found our father, "**

Daniel was stunned but soon shook himself, " Do you want to see him ? We brought him along "

" **Yes Daniel right away if you please "** Daniel left Persus's office like a rocket and it took all of five minutes to bring his guest back to the office, Persus stood there for the longest time in shock even the guards stood staring in disbelief.

" _Aren't you going to say something my son ? " _The Tok'Ra's father asked smiling at his child.

" **I must confess for the first time in over a millennia I honestly don't know what to say " **

The father smiled at his son with fond memories. " _I am so proud of you all, Daniel has told me much but I would like to hear more from my children "_

" **I do not see a problem with that, after they find out you are alive you will not receive a moment of peace "** Persus laughed " **Would you like to meet with your children now ? "**

" _That would be nice, but I will need to speak with you and SG1 a little later "_

" **As you wish father, by the stars it felt weird saying that once more "** Persus sighed to his host " **May I have everyone's attention please ? "** Persus said addressing everyone in the great hall.

" **We have been rejoined by an important member of our family, please welcome home our father Korfu " **Silence fell in the hall, even SG1 hadn't realised who it was that they had stumbled across. Suddenly the room came to life and Korfu was inundated with questions and people touching him to see if he was actually real.

" _This is going to be a long night_ " a little voice said in Corfu's mind with a sigh.

" _Who ?_ "

" _Your host, Stephan_ " The little voice explained

" _Why have you left it so long to introduce yourself to me ? "_

_" I realise that you are the Tok'ra's father but I also realise that you are Goa'uld,_

_" Were "_

_" Uh, yes, quite, anyway I suppose I didn't want to upset you, I had the pleasure of meeting with Daniels friend Sarah, she was host to Osiris for quite some time, the things she told me, well I didn't want to go through that."_ Stephan explained to the Symbiote he was hosting.

"_ I realise I should have taken the time to introduce myself to you, you are only my second host, Tutankhamen knew what to expect from me. "_ Korfu sighed as he remembered his boy King.

"_ King Tut , THE! King Tut ? "_

_" You've heard of him ? "_

_" I'll tell you all a little later, but I think we need to talk to Persus and SG1 now "_

_" Agreed "_

* * *

" Well that was a little hectic " Teyla stated, more than a little flustered, she was not used to such attention. 

" **We like to show affection " **Persus explained to his new friend.

" That's my doing I'm afraid " Korfu laughed " My host did not have much contact with his parents and felt very lonely at times, I asked Egeria to put a high value for family and friends within our young so no other would feel as he did at the hands of our young."

" A very lovely request " Teyla added with a smile

Korfu smiled and accepted the compliment graciously

" _I believe that Egeria is imprisoned on Tau'Ri "_ Korfu blurted with no warning

" Where ? " Daniel asked trying not to sound as exited as the felt. Stephan started laughing and filled Korfu in on the reason for his rudeness

" I'm sure we can get you free reign to search through whatever area you deem suitable Daniel" and had to smile when the young archaeologist started to blush.

" **How do you propose we find her _? " _**A voice said from the hallway_ " _**Oh don't look at me like that you lot, last time I checked I was a General in the United States Air force, a two star now I might add, I should have been notified unless I've been fired recently and someone forgot to mention it_ " _**O'Neill was more than annoyed at the omission and he made sure everyone knew it._  
_  
" Sorry Sir, we didn't think you'd be here, you were supposed to be off at Sevenet signing that new treaty _" _Cameron tried explaining to his superior officer.  
_  
" _**The biggest deal in Tok'Ra/Jaffa and Tau'Ri history and you didn't think I was going to be here, What's going on Cameron ? " **O'Neill smelled a rat and if there's one thing he hated it was being left in the dark.

" Sir ? "

" **Don't play innocent with me Colonel I asked you a question "**  
_  
" _They don't fully trust Kanan Sir, he messed up big time in their eyes General, you even disobeyed orders to go get him, you both made the management very nervous Sir, they see you as a, well, a security risk. " Cameron was more than embarrassed at his explanation, but he knew what he had said was true.

" **Fine, then when you go back to the SGC you can take my letter of resignation with you " **Jack notified the shocked room then turned on his heels and left the stunned room in silence.  
**  
" When were we going to be notified of this little problem ?**_**" **_Persus addressed the Colonel._  
_  
" I wasn't privy to that information Sir " Oh boy was this awkward._  
_  
" **When you return to the SGC notify the General that I wish to speak with the President, this cannot be allowed to continue if the treaty is to flourish."** Persus added  
_  
" _Yes Sir_ "_ Cameron stood at attention while he waited for his next command.  
_  
" _**Dismissed "** he was not pleased at all, both Kanan and O'Neil had more than proved themselves over the years, he did not like to see what he considered to be a good friend hurt like that.

* * *

_  
" Did you hear what happened ? " _Anastasia asked Samantha as she entered her sister's private chamber  
_  
" _**Yes, it's not right _"_**She replied angrily, " **Oh, I'm sorry An, I don't mean to bite your head off, it's just after everything he's done for the planet and they treat him like dirt, I was going to drop by his quarters after I've finished this.**

" What ya doin ? " Ana asked innocently trying to look over Sam's shoulder.  
_  
"_ **My letter of resignation, even though I'm not a member of SG1 anymore I never did formally resign and now seems as good as time as any." **This struck Ana very funny and confused Sam to no end.  
_  
" _**What's so funny?"**

" It's a mass Exodus " Ana explained to a confused Lieutenant Colonel  
_  
"_ **Oh? "**  
_  
" Yup, near enough the whole of the SGC personnel who have blended have resigned, the feeling is that if they don't trust O'Neil, one of their most loyal then they're definitely not going to trust us lowly airmen " _

" **I can see their point of view , no, I'm just resigning on principle, I've worked with him for 8 years at the SGC and he's been a member of our family for three, I won't see any of my family treat in that manner, I don't mean to be rude but I really do want to check on him." **Sam sighed, she really, really didn't like to see Jack in pain of any kind.  
_  
" Wait, why don't you send Garshaw ?_" An asked with a wink, the two of them had been scheming for the last three years that they had been related, they had both seen that little spark between the two council members so the two young Queens and their hosts had been trying to ignite that spark ever since, even Sam had to agree that this just might work, Yosef couldn't stand seeing Jack upset either and Once all that was done and dusted the two women decided it was time for a long earned soak, after all, this scheming is very hard work.

Ana asked innocently trying to look over Sam's shoulder. This struck Ana very funny and confused Sam to no end.Ana explained to a confused Lieutenant Colonel Sam sighed, she really, really didn't like to see Jack in pain of any kind." An asked with a wink, the two of them had been scheming for the last three years that they had been related, they had both seen that little spark between the two council members so the two young Queens and their hosts had been trying to ignite that spark ever since, even Sam had to agree that this just might work, Yosef couldn't stand seeing Jack upset either and Once all that was done and dusted the two women decided it was time for a long earned soak, after all, this scheming is very hard work.

* * *

_  
" _What's all this ?_" _Cameron asked as a Tok'Ra centurion came into the room with a small sack and gave it to him.

"**I believe they said letters of resignation " **Cameron went white

" What ? "

" **Letters of resignation "** The centurion repeated.

" Oh, Hell " he voiced out loud. " SGC are not going to like this on little bit "  
_  
" _**They should have thought about that before they insulted a good friend and brother " **The centurion said curtly before leaving the stunned Colonel alone with his team and a shed load of mail.  
_  
"_ I suggest you have Hammond of Texas sort out this mess, I have just spent the last two hours talking to Teal'c about why he should stay with the Tau'Ri and I see others feel as he " Bra'tac said on entering the room and taking note of Cameron's little present for his CO.

" I was thinking the exact same thing Bra'tac " Mitchell said to what he considered a good friend " any suggestions ? "

" I am afraid not my friend " he replied solemnly

" Mother said they'd be days like these " Mitchell sighed.

* * *

_  
" _**Jack ? May I talk with you ? "** Garshaw called from the hall way. 

" **Yeah sure, why not ? "** he replied, Garshaw always had a way of making him feel better.

" **Samantha told me what happened, do you wish to talk about it?" **

" No, not really." Jack snapped immediately regretting it.  
**  
" Would you like me to leave ? " Yousuf** asked meekly and more than a little upset by Jack's reaction to her.__

**" No!, I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you, just talk to me, what have you been up to recently ? I've not seen you in a while "** He asked trying to lighted the mood a little

" I was sent to infiltrate one of Baal's strongholds, it turns out all the information on Za'taarc programming was at that laboratory. We have begun to take our operatives out of stasis and are deprogramming them as we speak. " Garshaw notified her friend proudly breathing a sigh of relief.

"This is good news " Jack had quite a few good friends in those stasis chambers, it would be good to have them back, he was starting to cheer up.

" **Are you staying for a while ?" **He asked, trying to sound casual of course.

" Do you, wish me to ? " Yousuf asked shyly

" I would love you to " Jack grinned as he caught hold of her wrist and gently tugged her down on top of him, she looked up at him startled, Jack smiled and placed a kiss gently on her forehead before pulling her a slight distance up his body and taking hold of her lips.

" **Do you still doubt his love for us Garshaw ? "** Yosef asked her soul mate.

" **Not after a kiss like that my friend, I can't think straight " **Garshaw had just found that cloud 9 that Jacob had been harping on about.

" Then don't think at all just lay back and enjoy the ride as Jack would say " She did just that, all four of them were totally lost in each other and didn't notice an embarrassed Persus enter and exit the room quick smart.

" **We'll talk to them later I think Collen " **

" A wise choice my fired " Collen grinned,

" **It's about time don't you think? " **Persus smiled and replied,

" **I do my friend, long overdue."**

* * *

" Well the proverbial shit just hit the proverbial fan Sir " Mitchell said to General Landry as he handed over the letters that the SGC/Tok'Ra personnel had sent home " Some very upset individuals Sir " Landry looked at the letters in disbelief 

" All these are letters of resignation ? " He asked the Colonel.

" Yes Sir, every last member of SGC Personnel, they are not happy puppies Sir "

" I can see that Colonel."

" Thing is Sir even if the management did a u turn the damage has been done " Cameron explained to the man that looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

" Unscheduled off world activation," Landry and SG1 trailed into, the command

" Receiving Tok'Ra IDC Sir " Walter notified his CO.

" Here we go " Landry sighed " Dismissed SG1 " SG1 left the room leaving the General to the unenviable task of trying to calm down a rather rattled ally.

" **General Landry "**

" Persus, if you would accompany me to the briefing room please "

" **By all means "**

" Right I have a rough idea what this visit is about " General Landry sighed picking up a handful of letters and letting them fall from his hands onto the table, He was tired and really wasn't in the mood for this , why didn't Cameron just keep his mouth shut ? Hell he new why, just like him he thought the management were out of line, he had lost a lot of staff and others had said that they would not be signing up for another tour, even the civilian staff were talking strike action, he had no idea how much that this man was respected and he would go as far as to say loved, it was going to be a long day.

" **I have a suggestion " **Persus began " **I propose that I put O'Neil in charge of his own Tok'Ra base with all Tau'Ri personnel under his command, any dealing with Tau'Ri and Tok'Ra will be dealt with by him whether your management likes it or not, this is not! negotiable if this alliance is to continue, I have a lot of upset personnel as I am sure you do also, He will! be on the expedition and again this in non negotiable!,"** He stated flatly.

* * *

"Man would I love to be a fly on the wall Persus is going to wipe the floor with the management " Cameron laughed 

" It should be a very interesting conversation indeed " Smiled Teal'c

" I do not understand why General O'Neil was frozen out in the first place " Teyla stated, " Is he not a great leader among his people ? "

" Well you see a few years ago Colonel O'Neill nearly died through some Ancient illness and Kanan was sick too so they blended to save one another, see Kanan had important info and well anyway like I said they blended, then all of a sudden Kanan promptly walks out of the Tok'Ra base with O'Neil to rescue his girl, all very romantic but Kanan went and got O'Neill shot and up and left O'Neill to face the music alone. He was in Ba'al's gracious company for quite a while and he was tortured and killed repeatedly. Well anyway he was rescued and all was well in the world until O'Neill heard that Kanan was living in a swamp on that planet and disobeyed a direct order to go get him, they've not trusted him ever since, even though he saved the planet a couple of times since then but they still don't trust him " He said in disgust.

" I can see why everyone is so upset, people should not be judged on past misdeeds, it seems that they had learned their lesson a long time ago, they should not be penalised for a past misdeed in the present."

" Everyone's thought exactly " Daniel said, he knew he was going to like this girl.

* * *

" **Afternoon campers "** O'Neil chirped

" You're back ? " Daniel asked

" **Yup, and I'm running the show effective immediately " **There were smiles all round with this announcement

" **All SGC / Tok'Ra personnel will be under my command and a few other personnel that have requested to move over **" O'Neill was grinning from ear to ear

" The NID and the trust are NOT going to be happy with that little arrangement! " Daniel added with a grin.

" **I'm making it my life long ambition to make their lives very uncomfortable indeed." **O'Neil smirked " **Any progress in finding Egeria ? "**

"Well I think I've narrowed it down to either the Sphinx or the Great Pyramid " The room fell silent " Well think about it, they've bombarded the Sphinx with the Sonnergraph and we know that there are two chambers, one under the paws and one under the rear, now there is speculation that there are hallways that lead from the Sphinx to all three Pyramids. I personally would put my money on the hidden chamber in the Great Pyramid " He said excitedly.

" He is an excitable young man is he not? " Korfu asked his host

" He's always been the Same, you should have seen him deciphering the Stargate, he was like a kid with a new toy " Stephan laughed and showed Korfu everything from the Dr's arrival at the mountain, to him pinching part of his newspaper, right up to present day.

" I can imagine, being a Goa'uld I took everything for granted, including my Queen, this I will rectify, I will have her back in all her glory."

" This I don't doubt " Stephan smirked. Their conversation was interrupted by hyperactive Daniel running around and rambling on at a mile a minute. " Did you understand anything of what he just said ? " Asked Korfu.

" Something about permission to go to Giza ?" Stephan answered

" I think so, Shall we go now ? "

" As soon as we are given permission by the president " but not sooner as he had finished his sentence….

" **We're moving out kiddies get packed and ready in one hour people " **O'Neil said to his expedition team

* * *

_  
_The flight to Egypt seemed to last for ever, everyone was anxious to start searching for Egeria. The team checked into their hotel and rather than get right to it they promptly went to sleep. It was late evening when they finally awoke, 

" Actually this is better, we have the cover of night to look around with no one looking over our shoulders." Daniel stated, So that's what they did, they got most of their recon done that night, everything else could be done from the computers in their room and on their Teltac._  
_

" **Take a look at this " **Sam said as she pulled up the Schematics of the Labyrinth that they had discovered beneath the Sphinx

" **Man you could get lost down there" **O'Neil said to Kanan

" **That's the idea my friend, they Labyrinth moves around as you do, you could walk down a path and it would close behind you so that you lose you way.**" A sadistic idea from a sadistic specie.

" **No fair " **

" Who said the Goa'uld were fair ? " Kanan laughed, his host reminded him of a child at the best of times, but at least this child got the job done.

" Good point " Jack agreed with Kanan's last statement.

**  
" The way I see it we could pop in, rearrange the crystals to shut the Labyrinth down, then we can walk right through to the camber " **Sam explained to A'neshe out loud.

" OK**, problem, don't you need a beacon so you don't wind up in the wall or Something?"** O'Neil asked, Sam deflated instantly

" **I'd honestly forgotten about that, Any ideas ?" **She asked everyone.

" We can use the Teltac's internal sensors and send one of the M.A.L.P.S. in to take a quick look, just make sure that one of your beacons are on it so that we may follow it " Martouf smiled at his mate.

" **Good thinking " **Sam smiled proudly at her husband

" OK** OK, careful you'll make his head swell "** O'Neil told her, Sam grinned at him, she couldn't believe how things had changed. It didn't take long to chart the Labyrinth as it stood at that moment in time.

" **The Labyrinth seems to change every seven minutes, we'll need to move quickly" **L'oritan had everything down to a fine art and no-one was going to mess it up.

" WE WILL, YOU, WILL NOT! " Martouf laid the law down to Sam and L'oritan

.  
" **Just you try and stop me "** L'oritan replied defiantly

" **L'oritan, think, you hold one of the Tok'Ra Queens, we can not afford to lose her, and I can not afford to lose you, I love you to much." **He sighed, he couldn't imagine a world without them in it.

" OK, but soon as it looks like you need assistance I'm there, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She enforced, Martouf sighed, It was no good arguing with her, he'd never win.

" **We will just have to make sure we don't get into trouble then won't we ? "** Lantash countered just as defiantly.

" **You know you two make a right pair "** O'Neil laughed, that statement took the wind right out of the warring couples sails.

" **Be careful " **Sam said

" **Yes, please do "** L'oritan added. Martouf smiled sweetly and kissed his mates goodbye.

" **I always am my loves "**and kissed them again before they could add anything to that last statement.

"** I've managed to disable the movement of the walls but I can't guarantee that covers the floors as well so be careful all of you " **Sam warned the team as they readied themselves

" Yes mother " O'Neil quipped, even Martouf smiled at that comment.  
_  
"_ **I really think you've been spending to much time with that man, your developing a sick sense of humour my friend "** Lantash laughed at his host.

" **And you're not ? " **Martouf asked giving his Symbiote a mental nudge.

" No, I'm perfect in every shape and form " He joked.

" **In which lifetime ? "** Martouf laughed and got a mental equivalent to a slap across the back of the head.

" **Ouch " **Martouf feigned pain. They made their way deeper into the Labyrinth avoiding various obstacles in their path until they came to what could only be described as a Cavan.

" **Now what do we do ? " **O'Neill asked no one in particular.

" **There seems to be a ledge around the Cavan " **Lantash stated to the team.

" Have you any idea how old this place is Martouf ? " Jack was worried that the ledge was to old to support any weight.

" Do you see another avenue Jack ? " Lantash was slowly getting annoyed, they were wasting time.**  
**_**  
"**_** Unfortunately, no " **Jack sighed.

" We'll take it slow, everyone watch their footing " Martouf called to his team mates as he made his way across the ledge. Martouf's heart was in his mouth as his team made their way across, he was visibly relieved when everyone joined him unscathed.

" **Worried Marty ? " **Jack ribbed his friend gently.

" Was I that obvious ? " Martouf grinned at his friend and was rewarded with a smile in return. " **Shall we continue ? " **

" Yes lets " The other Tok'Ra, Tau'Ri and Jaffa watched the friendly banter in amazement and half expected a verbal tirade to begin any minute, but it never came.

" Have they had a personality transplant ? " Lieutenant Hailey asked.

" **I'm not sure that is physically possible " **Malek stated confused at the Lieutenant's comment.

" It's an expression Malek, basically their not accustomed to seeing them act civil towards each other " Daniel clarified.

" **I see , Tau'Ri**_** language is confusing**_** "** He moaned to his host. They finally arrived at a rather large door. One of the Tau'Ri moved to give the door a shove but was stopped by O'Neil.

" **The Egyptians were big on booby traps so I'm guessing that the Goa'uld were too "** O'Neil piped up. " **Hey Martouf, do ya want to check for a little surpriser please ? "  
**__

**" There is a feint electrical signature present, I can't disable it from here, Sam ? "** He called over the con.

" **What's the problem Hun ? " **

" We have a force field that need disarming "

" I'm on it, it shouldn't take to long this configuration is still used, there it's down "

" Thanks Carter " O'Neill said as he opened the door where he was confronted by a woman struggling to get to her feet.

" My God, I forgot, the force field is what kept them going " Daniel said horrified.

Malek ran over to the woman and cradled her in his arms " **Hello mother " **he said to the woman, he was crying and for once he didn't care who saw, he had watched what he thought was his mother die once and now he was having to watch her die all over again, it was not fair. Malek saw a figure appear in front of him and gasped at the image.

" **I am Ra, ruler of this world, how does it feel Tok'Ra knowing that when you deactivated the force field you deactivated your mothers chance for survival "** The hologram started laughing and disappeared.

Lieutenant Hailey's heart melted, she had never seen the tender side of the Tok'Ra " I'll take her "

" **Are you certain ? "** Kanan asked  
_  
_" Yes, I'm sure " She smiled and walked over to Malek / Nate and Nephritis / Egeria

" What do I do ? " She asked Malek

" **Just lean in for a kiss "** He replied with a hopeful smile, Jennifer did as she was asked and Egeria jumped to her new host, as she did both of them promptly disappeared in a flash of light.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Family Reunion  
Chapter Title: It all comes full circle in the end part 2  
Characters: Aldwyn, Delek, Egeria, Garshaw/Yousuf, Jacob/Selmak, Janet Frasier, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Other, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
Genres:  
Rating: Gen (G)  
Warnings:

Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, it is the possession of MGM and any other Person or Person's involved in the project along with all characters (except the one's that I have invented, they are mine.)

Summary: two queens are missing, Martouf is out of his mind with worry, the 2nd part of the finale.

**Feedback: Please let me know what you think, this is the last part of Family Reunion but this story does tie in with the Marshall's Daughter.**

* * *

**Everything Comes Full Circle In The End**

**Part II**

" **Samantha, why did you transport Egeria ? We did not ask "** Martouf asked over the radio.

" **I haven't got her " **Sam replied worriedly

" Get us out of here quickly " Martouf yelled at his mates.Once on board everyone went to their posts and started scanning for other ships in the area.

" **I didn't see anything "** Sam said tears streaming down her face, Martouf took her into his arms for a reassuring hug.

" **It was not your fault, Ba'al must have had spies on Pangara, it is the only way he would know about Egeria, we should have expected something like this, we'll find her do not worry yourselves "** Once he had finished his sentence his mates also disappeared at that point Martouf went into a panic " **That ship must be near, can we not locate anything to pinpoint it's location? "**

" **I'm Sorry Martouf but there is no sign " **Malek answered his friend solemnly

* * *

" _I trust you are all comfortable " _Ba'al asked in his usual smarmy way. 

" **What do you want Ba'al ?"** Samantha demanded, she was not in the mood for any of this.

" _My dear lady I have exactly what I want right here " _He laughed as he made his way out of the Queen's cell to leave them alone with their thoughts.

" **Are you OK Jen ? " **

" _Yeah, just feeling a little depressed, Egeria really misses Nephritis " _Jen wept, she was not used to such an intense feeling, especially when the feeling didn't belong to her.

" _I do not relish the thought of the day that I will loose my Samantha " _L'oritan sighed as she could see that day coming sooner than she had hoped.

" _How do you cope with the loss ? "_ Egeria asked

" _I do not know mother, Samantha is my first host " _The young Queen answered truthfully  
_  
" Mother ? " _Egeria stopped crying as her heart filled with hope, had her children survived?

" Yes, my name is L'oritan " The little Queen stated proudly to her mother.  
_  
" My oldest daughter " _She sighed in relief, " _How many of my children survived ?"_

" _Originally there was a little over 2,000, but then they found us and now we number over 9,000 and our numbers increase, and will continue to do so as each of your daughter's now have daughter's of their own " _Her voice was brimming with pride as she notified her mother that she was a grand mother.  
_  
" Your sisters, they are with you also ?_ " Egeria asked relieved at the news she had just received.  
_  
" At other bases, the high council ruled that it was to dangerous to have us all at the same base " _L'oritan was still not impressed at the council's decision.  
_  
" A wise decision, the thought that they had no Queen for such a long time is very distressing_ " Egeria sighed, she hated the thought of her children in such a dilemma.  
_  
" They muddled through, you will be so proud of them, they have come so far. _" This put a smile on Egeria's pained face, yes, she was very proud of her children!

" _I miss my Nephritis, we were together for over 12,000 years, we were not able to say goodbye properly " _She said as a tear escaped her eyes. L'oritan bowed her head and when she looked up again Sam was once again in control

" _Hello " _Egeria said as she greeted her other daughter

" **Hello " **Sam replied " **Forgive me, but 12,000 years ? " **She asked amazed at the statement.

" _Yes, it seems Cordesh was in love with me, and he managed to alter my prison so my soul would not be poisoned " _Egeria answered, she knew exactly what Samantha had been thinking, " Such a good choice of host my little one " The Queen sighed to herself.

" **So the cell was a giant Sarcophagus ? " **Sam asked gently pressing for information, she was a scientist aswel.

" _Basically "_

" **If it's any consolation the lads brought Nephritis's body back to the ship so that she may have a proper burial " **L'oritan offered, she hated to see her mother hurting so, somehow she thought this news would make her feel a little better.

" It is appreciated, anyway enough of wallowing in this self pity, it's time to find a way out of here " The original Tok'Ra Queen stated, pulling herself out of her woe is me mood.

" **Agreed " **L'oritan smiled, her mother was a great woman and she was proud of her in every way.

* * *

" **You can't tell me that they've just disappeared, there must be something we can lock on to, the Hyperdrive for instance." **Lantash raged at his friend.

" I'm sorry Martouf but the sensors show nothing, " Kanan replied, he hated to see his friend this distraught, he felt absolutely useless and knowing how O'Neill still felt about Samantha made him feel ten times worse.

* * *

Back at the SGC and everyone was in shock, they'd lost two Queens within minutes of each other, they had to find them especially Egeria, it was not acceptable to lose her three times. 

" **There have been reports that Ba'al has them, but I do not want to invade on hearsay, I need it verified " **Persus thought out loud, he did his best thinking while he was talking to himself and didn't care if people did think that he had gone, What did O'Neill call it again?, ah yes, Loopy.

" And what if it's not hearsay Persus ? " Then we will go through proper channels.

" Martouf, look at it this way, if it is hearsay and we locate them elsewhere and do not have enough personnel to retrieve them, what do we do then ? " Persus asked, he hated the delay in the communication equipment, you would think that after countless millennia they would have improved on the time lapse.

" I know you're right Persus, I'm just worried for their safety " Martouf sighed, trying to hold himself together, he was a base commander now, and base commanders do not break down in front of their underlings.

" As am I brother, but we need to think logically about this or we will end up getting most of us killed " Our numbers still need to replenish and our death would serve little purpose in the fight against the Goa'uld.

" Master Persus, MASTER PERSUS !" A rather excitable Aldwyn shouted while running towards them.

" **What is it Aldwyn ? " **He was not in the mood for the young Tok'Ra.

" **We've just had confirmation, Ba'al has the Queens, they are being held prisoner on Ardana in the main Palace, Aren & Vorsan are keeping an eye on things but they say the Queens are very distressed and request your council." **The flustered Centurion notified his councillor.

" Tell them to protect the Queens with their lives if need be, they must be kept safe at all cost " Persus finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel and started to devise a plan for their Queen's rescue.

" Yes Sir" Aldwyn answered as he turned to leave.

" And Aldwyn "

" Yes Sir ? "

" Tell them help is on the way " Persus smiled, the young man was a most a pain in the Mikta, but he did have his uses.

" Yes Sir " Aldwyn smiled then took like a rocket.

" **Well my friend, are you coming ? " **Persus asked a visibly relieved base commander.

" Only death would keep me away " Martouf replied with a malevolent smile.

* * *

" **Why are we here Ba'al ? " **Samantha demanded, Oh how she despised this man. 

" _I needed a Queen, plain and simple " _The system lord laughed at the disgusted look on the Tau'Ri face.

" **So you kidnap two " **Sam countered sarcastically.

" _Well the Tok'Ra had Six and were working to find a Seventh, a little greedy don't you think , I didn't think they'd miss two " _He retorted in an innocent little boy sort of way.

" **You thought wrong " **The annoyed woman spat venomously.

" _I will have you for my Queens and by the time I've finished you won't even care, a day or two in the Sarcophagus I am thinking would do you both wonders. " _Ba'al smiled as he envisioned the outcome.

" _You won't get away with this, my children will hunt you down, besides I've broken the programming before, I will do so again " _Egeria was more than defiant, she would not be told what to do by a Goa'uld.

" That remains to be seen my Queen " And once again he left them alone, their thoughts now filled them with absolute panic.

" **We need to get out of here now "** Samantha stated, no sooner had she finished her sentence the doors opened again

" **I thought we'd have a little more time than that " **She gasped alarmed at the swiftness of the Systems lords actions.

" Come with me " The Jaffa ordered the Queens.

Neither could see a way out of their predicament and resigned themselves to their fates. They followed the guard in silence wondering how they'd gotten into this mess. "_There must be a traitor at one of the bases, It's the only way Ba'al could have gotten all of this information " _Egeria notified her daughters.

" I was thinking the exact same thing my Queen " The Jaffa stated as they walked along, Both Queens looked suspiciously at their guard, was this some sort of Goa'uld trick?

" My name is Aren my Queen, I was commanded by Persus to keep an eye on things but after hearing that last conversation I thought it best to remove you from the Palace immediately " The young Centurion smiled as he saw the relief on their faces.

" _Most astute of you Aren, is it just you ? " _Egeria asked the young man.

" No my Queen, Vorsan is with us also " The Tok'Ra rarely worked solo these day's, since O'Neill had taken command of one of their bases he had demanded back up for all operatives.

_Thank you Aren you have been most helpful " _Egeria smiled as she brought up a ribbon devise and knocked him off of his feet.

Jaffa Kree, take this Sholva to our old cell " L'oritan sneered triumphantly.  
_  
" **You see Aren, your last set of orders were intercepted so we made sure that our last conversation could be overheard, you see, we knew the Tok'Ra spy would be listening **_**" **The young Queen confessed, _" **And what makes this victory even more sweet is the fact that the main bulk of the Tok'Ra fleet is on it's way so we get to practically wipe them out, We know where everyone is so it won't take long to wipe out this annoying disease "**_She concluded. There was an almighty bang and a Teltac went sailing through the sky.

" _After him " _Egeria screamed at the Jaffa, Aren smiled, his hand still on his communicator when he passed out.

* * *

" **Lantash will be heartbroken " **Vorsan sighed to his host Carver. 

" **It is not to late, they have only had limited exposure to the Sarcophagus, they can be weaned from the effects, it will not be easy but it can be done my friend " **His host reassured him.

" **I hope you are correct my friend" **Vorsan replied as they came under fire.

" **We can not afford to be captured, we need to warn the others, L'oritan knows where all the bases are, it will be a slaughter."** Carver stated as the events of the day started to sink in.

" It is no good trying to fight there are to many of them, can we get anymore speed ? " The worried Symbiote asked his host.

" I believe I can push it a little more if I divert power from other systems, after all we only need life support in this chamber, there is bound to be other systems we can shut down also " Carver replied and managed to get a little distance between them and their pursuers. " **We can't keep this up for much longer " **Carver added

" **The Hyperdrive is back on line I suggest we use it " **Vorsan shouted in his hosts head and with a flash they were gone to intercept the Tok'Ra fleet before they flew into a massacre.

" **There's a Teltac coming out of Hyperspace " **Aldwyn notified his commander as the ship appeared on the sensors.

" **Ask them to identify themselves " **

" Yes Sir, They're transmitting now, it's Aren & Vorsan." Aldwyn stated as he verified the codes he had received.

" Let me see them " Persus announced, a rather upset looking Vorsan appeared on the screen.

" **It's a trap " **He blurted before Persus could speak, and then started rambling.

" **Wait a minute Vorsan, did you just say what I think you said? " **The High Councillor asked in disbelief.

" Yes Sir, we are going to need to re-think everything Sir "

" We'll land on Sorental, we need to call an emergency meeting, there must be no margin for error."

" Persus ? "

" Do not worry yourself Martouf, we will get them back, this I promise you "

* * *

" _This is not acceptable, it was a simple plan, nothing should have gone wrong_**_ " _**The Egeria raged at the escape of the Tok'Ra spy.**  
_  
" Don't you use that tone of voice with me mother dearest_ " **L'oritan shouted back defiantly** " How was I to know that he suspected us, I am no mind reader " **She snapped**. **

" My lord, three mother ships have dropped out of hyperspace " Ba'al's first prime notified an amused System Lord, he had been watching the Tok'Ra Queen's practically rip each other to shreds, it had been wonderful entertainment.

" Only three, are we not worth more ? " L'oritan said slightly upset, surely her love missed her ? If not her, her host ? Did he not love Samantha?

" Oh, we've sent a lot more, do not worry our love " Martouf said from behind them, Ba'al's entourage whirled round to see a full contingent of Tok'Ra pointing weapons at them, Ba'al grabbed hold of Egeria and used her for a shield before anyone could open fire on him  
**  
" You fire and she dies, would you like that Malek ?, I believe you have witnessed her death once already"**He smiled malevolently  
**  
" How could he possibly know we were present at the clones death ? " **He asked Nate confused at what he had just heard.

" I do not know my friend, but I do want to find out " Nate was just as confused but he was also curious also.

" We must have a spy among us, my credit is on Delek " Malek mused.

" That would make O'Neil and Kanan very happy " Nate laughed and that even put a smile on Malek's face.

" If you harm her there will be nowhere that you can hide. " Malek smirked as he notified Ba'al of his limited options.

Ba'al's first prime notified an amused System Lord, he had been watching the Tok'Ra Queen's practically rip each other to shreds, it had been wonderful entertainment. L'oritan said slightly upset, surely her love missed her ? If not her, her host ? Did he not love Samantha?Martouf said from behind them, Ba'al's entourage whirled round to see a full contingent of Tok'Ra pointing weapons at them, Ba'al grabbed hold of Egeria and used her for a shield before anyone could open fire on himHe smiled malevolentlyHe asked Nate confused at what he had just heard.Nate was just as confused but he was also curious also.Malek mused.Nate laughed and that even put a smile on Malek's face.Malek smirked as he notified Ba'al of his limited options. 

Ba'al could see his options slowly disappearing, he hadn't noticed L'oritan raise her weapon and aim it at him, she fired taking both Baal and Egeria down, once Egeria had crawled free she hit Ba'al with another blast effectively ending his life, She then turned and fired at both Delek and Korfu immobilising them both. Sam took control of her shared body and promptly told the confused Tok'Ra centurions to take them into custody, The Jaffa had lowered their weapons and were smiling at the Tok'Ra

" Would someone please tell me what's going on ? " O'Neil sighed, more than a little confused at the events he had just witnessed.

" That's easy Jack, these are our Jaffa friends, we knew we had a traitor so May'nac came up with this elaborate plan to flush him out, of course we didn't expect our father to be tied up in this and we didn't expect to get kidnapped by the lovelorn here but it's all come out in the wash " Samantha grinned, especially when it dawned on Jack that she had actually called him Jack.

" **Well, she is no longer belonging to the Tau'Ri Air Force my friend** " Kanan laughed at his hosts shock.

" You know what this means my love ? " Martouf asked his mate  
**  
" What's that ? " **

" You're grounded " He grinned

" Try it bub " Sam stated with mock defiance.

" Seriously Samantha, we nearly lost everything today, what if these Jaffa had not be our allies?, there would have been no tampering of the Sarcophagus and you plus Egeria would have joined the ranks of the System Lords, our children would be dead, Sarelle would be dead!, as would the Tok'Ra, all would have been lost " Lantash sighed, he was not happy that he had to upset his love, but she had to realise that it was not just him and her anymore, it was the Tok'Ra's future that she was playing with.

" I know, you right " Sam agreed, tears welling in her eyes.

" Now I won't put up with any arguments…..What did you just say ? " Lantash asked amazed, no arguments?

" I said you're right, I need to start thinking about Sarelle and the Clutches, everything blew up in my face today, it wasn't expected " Martouf brushed he face gently, smiled and kissed her tenderly  
**  
" We'll continue this back home "** He said.

* * *

**  
**Back at the Tok'Ra headquarters Delek and Korfu were brought up on charges and hauled in front of the council. 

" You are brought in front of the high council today to answer charges of high treason and attempted murder, how do you plead ? "

" _We do not recognise your authority "_ Korfu sneered at the Council as they read the charges.

" **_Maybe you will recognise mine then " _**Egeria said to her mate. Korfu hung his head as his mate entered the chamber.

" _You not only tried to have our children and grandchildren executed but you tried to convert me back to Goa'uld, this I can not and will not forgive, and you Delek, you actually helped, you tried to kill your brothers and sisters, you aided your father and did it with a song in you heart and a spring in your step, both of you will be removed from you hosts and executed immediately " _Both men were led from the chamber in shock

" _Mother ? Are you alright ? "_ Miran asked her mother in concern.

" **_I will be Miran, thank you for asking my daughter " _**Egeria replied, gently holding her daughter's face between the palms of her hands, gently she touched her nose to her daughter's nose and both laughed together, the tension seemed to drain from their bodies as they relaxed. **_" Where is that mate of yours ? I've not seen him since the trial " _**

" He's in our quarters, come on I'll take you to him " She laughed as she took her mother by the arm and gently tugged her along, Egeria couldn't help but smile, she had slightly overdid it with this one, she wanted her to be feeling and fair and her wish had been granted and then some, it was a good feeling that she had not failed with all of her children.

" _Persus, we have company, why are you sitting in darkness ? " _He looked up at his mate, she could see he had been crying.

" _Oh Persus, he was lost to us a long time ago " _Egeria consoled her son.  
**  
" We came so close to losing everything, if Cordesh hadn't tampered with your cell we would have lost you too " **He wept as the realisation hit him.

" _But he did and you did not lose me so do not dwell on the past "_ Persus got up to his feet, walked across the room and embraced his mother

" _You are welcome my son, now where do I find that head strong sister of yours? " _She asked, changing the subject and trying to lighten the mood.

"Martouf and Samantha's quarters are two openings to your left " He laughed, he knew exactly what was going through his mother's mind.

" _I will leave you four alone " _She smiled as she left them.

" _Hello"_ Egeria called through the opening, when she had told her young to be open with each other she had not expected them to translate that as literally, everyone needs privacy at some point she had thought.  
**  
" Come on in mother "** Lantash called out, By Egeria it felt weird saying that, oops, he was going to have to change his vocabulary or he was going to get clouted, He had thought to himself causing a laughing fit from his host  
**  
" You have a warped sense of humour my special one " **Lantash sighed in exasperation, Martouf was getting more and more like the Tau'Ri every day, not that he minded, his mate after all was Tau'Ri.

" It takes one to know one my friend " Martouf playfully argued

" _Am I disturbing you ? " _Egeria asked, embarrassed that she might have walked in on something she should not have.

" Not at all, Samantha and I rarely stay mad at each other for long " Martouf answered innocently.

" _This is good to hear, where is she ? "_

" In the nursery, come, I'll introduce you to your human granddaughter " Lantash stated proudly, very rarely a Tok'Ra had the honour of being a parent so he wanted to share it with everyone who would listen.

" _My human granddaughter ? Ah, Jenny says she is 4 months old now ?"_

" 7 " Martouf corrected**," she's growing fast "** He stated proudly.

**" _They rarely stay little for very long "_ **Egeria sighed as she playfully ruffled her sons hair causing a blush to rise to Martouf's skin.

**  
" Hello mother, would you like to hold your granddaughter? " **Samantha asked excitedly as Martouf brought Egeria into the Nursery.

" _I do not think it wise, I fear I would drop her " _Egeria was more than nervous, although she had had thousands of children none of them were human and she didn't know where to start.

" nonsense, here " Before Egeria could argue the babe was placed into her arms and quite happily settled back to sleep.

" _She is so tiny and perfect, she has your eyes Martouf and your smile Samantha, you both did very well with this little one "_

" _I am sorry about father " _L'oritan tried to console her mother but the words did not present themselves.  
**  
" Do not be, I new before I was imprisoned that the chances that Cordesh had doctored your father's tomb was slim. Where is Stephan ? " **

" He was arrested " Sam stated matter of factly  
**  
" _Whatever for ? " _ **

" He was working with Korfu, it seems your mate still liked to talk to his host and it also seems they were as bad as one another so to speak "

" _That is most unfortunate, if he had a good man for a host Korfu might have come back to us " _Egeria sighed, allowing her mind to travel to happier times.****

" Mother" L'oritan wept as she embraced her from behind, the little Queen hated to see anyone upset. L'oritan rested her chin on her mothers shoulder and cuddled into her neck trying to console her.  
**  
" _You see, I had a long time to think about things in my prison "_ **Egeria continued** " _and I am not so ashamed to say now that I did fall out of love with Korfu and found myself increasingly thinking about another of late " _ **

" Oh?, who?" Sam asked curiously**. **

" _Selmak and your father " _Sam went into shock, Martouf had a broad grin all over his face because the view he had was priceless, Jacob standing in the doorway, wide eyed, mouth wide open, clearly he was in shock also because he had dropped the tray he was carrying, the contents all over the floor  
**  
" What a mess " **Lantash laughed

" **Literally " **Martouf laughed looking at the mess on the floor.

* * *

**  
3 months later**

**  
" We have gathered here today to join these individuals in the accordance of the rituals set by Egeria" **Persus announced to all in the great hall

" Do you Egeria, Jennifer, Yosef and Garshaw take Jacob, Selmak, Jack and Kanan to be your Coniux until death claims you ?" The High Councillor asked proudly.

" This promise we make of our own free will and We do " Was the reply.

" And do you Jack, Kanan, Jacob and Selmak take Egeria, Jennifer, Yosef and Garshaw to be your Coniunx until death claims you ?"

" This promise we make of our own free will and We do "

" I Jacob and I Selmak ask you Jennifer/Egeria to be my mate, know I will honour you as a mate should, that I will keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours "

" Jennifer/Egeria please answer " Persus asked their mothers.

" I Jennifer and I Egeria will gladly receive you for our mates, your promise is accepted with all warmth and love, we too will honour you as a mate should, keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours "

" Jack/Kanan, Please ?"

" I Jack and I Kanan ask you to be my mate, know I will honour you as a mate should, that I will keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours"

" Yosef/Garshaw "

" I Yosef and I Garshaw will gladly receive you for our mates, your promise is accepted with warmth and love, we too will honour you as a mate should, keep you from harm and happiness will always be yours"

" Jack, please place the necklace on Yosef on behalf of yourself and Kanan "

" Please accept this necklace as a token of our binding and love "

" We accept this token of our love freely "

" Yosef please give your necklace to Jack on behalf of yourself and Garshaw "

" We accept this token of our love freely "

" Now Jacob if you could give your necklace to Jennifer and Egeria on behalf of yourself and Selmak"

" Please accept this necklace as a token of our binding and love "

" We accept this token of our love freely " The women sighed with tears threatening to fall.

" Now Jennifer if you could give yours and Egeria's in return ? "

" Please accept this necklace as a token of our binding and love "

" We accept this token of our love freely " The men answered  
**  
" With these words and exchanges we pronounce you Coniunx & Coniux." **

" _How do I explain to everyone back home that I married a 2 star and I'm not in the pen ? " _Jen whispered in Jacob's ear trying to keep a straight face.****

" We'll leave that to the management to explain " he laughed as he embraced his new wife.****

" How do you feel about all this Sam ? " Janet asked her friend and sister..****

" You know Jan, I'm OK with this, it's good to see dad happy again " She replied with a smile, the SGC had even given permission for Marc and his family to be told about the Stargate programme so that they could come and see the nuptials, She had her family all around her, the Tok'Ra now had Seven Queens, Yes, she was very happy and looking forward to the future.****

The End


End file.
